La Luna y Las Estrellas
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Luna pasa cada noche admirando las estrellas. Celestia cree que deberia salir y hacer amigos, pero ella se niega. Una noche conoce a alguien con quien comparte su aficion volviendose su amigo y con el tiempo quizas algo mas, pero algo en su mente le hace dudar de su amistad...
1. Chapter 1

**La Luna y las Estrellas:**

Ha pasado un año desde que la princesa Luna se libro del hechizo de Nighmare Moon. Aquella pequeña y tímida potrilla se había convertido en una hermosa yegua, su pelaje se había tornado más oscuro, su crin se mecía por si sola y se había alargado tanto como la de su hermana mayor. Por fin después de mil años en su solitaria prisión había vuelto a tomar su lugar en el trono de Ecuestria como la princesa de la noche, mientras su hermana reposaba en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente que ella tomaría su lugar, todo volvía a ser como debía igual que hace mil años…

Durante el año que la princesa Luna estuvo en Canterlot recuperándose de su exilio adquirió ciertos pasatiempos que la mantuvieron entretenida y la ayudaban a olvidar un poco lo que había hecho como Nightmare Moon. Uno de ellos era la pintura, un hobby que le tomo un poco dominar pero con el tiempo se volvió extremadamente buena en el, tanto que sus pinturas eran exhibidas en los museos más importantes de Canterlot incluso vendidas en subastas donde el dinero recaudado por sus pinturas era donado a la beneficencia por ordenes de la propia princesa…

- Vaya Luna no sabía que eras tan buen pintando -dijo su hermana admirando varias de las pinturas que Luna tenia por toda su habitación pero su atención se centro en una en especial que la princesa le pareció la más hermosa que había visto- Ohh, esta es realmente hermosa, ¿te importaría si me quedo con ella?, me gustaría enmarcarla para mi habitación-

En un principio Luna pensó que se refería a la nueva pintura en la que trabajaba, una de ella y su hermana, pero en realidad se refería una pintura que Luna había pintado hacía varias semanas atrás, se trataba de un hermoso paisaje. No era uno que pudiera encontrarse en Canterlot, de hecho, no era posible que un paisaje tan hermoso pudiera encontrarse en toda Ecuestria, era algo que Luna había pintado completamente de su mente…

- Claro hermana puedes tomarlo-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención pues estaba ocupada en su otra pintura.

- Te lo agradezco hermana-respondió Celestia haciendo levitar la pintura con su magia. Al mover la pintura Celestia noto un gran cantidad de cartas algunas ya abiertas y otras sin abrir colocadas en orden sobre el escritorio, sintiendo curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarle a Luna - Esas son muchas cartas hermana-

- Ah, ¿esas?… son solo un montón de cartas de supuestos admiradores, nada que debamos discutir por ahora-

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso temes que me entere de algo vergonzoso?-dijo con cierto tono de malicia

Luna se sonrojo pero no dejo que su hermana lo notara, era obvio que algunas cartas contenían ciertas cosas que solo ella podía saber su contenido y no necesitaba que su hermana se enterara de ello

- Porque nadie puede escribir cosas como "como se encuentra princesa" o "Le agradezco las hermosas noches que nos ofrece cada noche" siempre es de algún tonto que cree que caeré a sus cascos solo por escribir cursilerías-

- No te preocupes pequeña hermana- Celestia se dirigió hacia la puerta con la pintura flotando delante de ella- Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo-

- Grandioso, era justo lo que quería oír-dijo con cierto falso entusiasmo

- De nada-

- Estaba siendo sarcástica, 'Tia-

- Lo sé - respondió Celestia con una sonrisa detenindose en el marco de la puerta.

Luna solo rodo los ojos con enfado y volvió a su pintura.

-o-

Pero quizás el pasatiempo que mas entretenía a la joven princesa incluso hasta el día de hoy era in duda la astronomía, después de todo que otra cosa podía hacer la princesa de la noche a esa hora. Cuando no tenía ningún deber real, documentos que firmar o reuniones con algún noble, la princesa pasaba horas enteras en el observatorio del castillo admirando las estrellas atraves del enorme telescopio, aunque su deber incluia elevar la luna y traer la noche, las estrellas le parecían lo más hermoso de las noches que ella misma creaba, le fascinaba su brillo, sus formas y como formaban constelaciones, después de todo eran su creación, el cielo era como un enorme lienzo el cual podía pintar a su gusto…

Le gustaba la paz, la quietud, el silencio y la soledad que el observatorio le proporcionaba, era como su refugio del mundo exterior, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sin ser molestada. A pesar de que la mayoría de los ponis en Ecuestria no le guardaban rencor por lo que hizo como Nightmare Moon, ella sabía que algunos no lo olvidarían e incluso pensaba que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas…

Esa noche Luna se encontraba en el observatorio admirando las estrellas cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la paz que había en el lugar, Luna se aparto del telescopio enfocándose en el poni que había entrado en la habitación.

- ¿Luna?-se escucho la dulce voz de Celestia como un eco en aquella cerrada y oscura habitación-Sabia que te encontraría aquí-

- Es un poco tarde… ¿No crees que deberías estar durmiendo?- pregunto la princesa de la noche mientras hacia anotaciones en una libreta.

- Estoy bien querida hermana, durante tu ausencia tomaba siestas cortas para recuperar mi energía, dormir tarde no me afecta-

- ¿Sucede algo Celestia?-

- No, todo está bien, solo quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a la opera esta noche-

- ¿Opera?... ¿de verdad?... ¿Sabes que no es de mi agrado esa clase de musica?-dijo volviendo a lo suyo en el telescopio.

- Luna me preocupa que pases todas las noches encerrada en este lugar-

- Si lo que te preocupa es que no cumpla mis deberes reales, no tienes porque, mis guardias me avisaran si ocurre algo que necesite mi atención-

- No es eso, me preocupas tú-

- ¿Yo?- la princesa dejo de lado la pluma y la libreta enfocándose en su hermana

- Luna, pasas mucho tiempo en este lugar necesitas socializar, hacer amigos, no has salido de palacio desde… bueno… desde la Nightmare Night-

Luna no respondió, era verdad desde aquella noche no había vuelto a salir de Canterlot, aunque había admitido que a pesar de algunos tropiezos, se divirtió mucho con los habitantes de Ponyville. Quizás su exilio la volvió una ermitaña, quizás el año que tuvo que esperar a recuperarse la habían aislado de todos o quizás era otra cosa no lo sabía con certeza pero no se sentía con ánimos de salir, lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos eran las estrellas.

- Estaré bien hermana lo prometo, tu ve a la opera yo…-suspiro volviendo a su trabajo en el telecospio-… me quedare aquí un poco más-

Celestia miro al suelo como si se hubiese rendido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió fuera de la habitación.

Luna se quedo pensativa por un momento, era difícil hacer amistades especialmente por que de noche la mayoría de los ponis dormían, los únicos que se mantenía despiertos en palacio era la guardia nocturna, sin embargo los guardias no eran muy conversadores que digamos, la mayoría solo se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar hasta que eran remplazados por la guardias diurna. A pesar de que algunas grandes ciudades como Manehattan o Trotingham las cosas eran diferentes, los ponis salían a divertirse de noche, pero esas ciudades quedaban muy lejos de Canterlot…

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, Luna no le tomo mucha importancia pues pensó que se trataría de su hermana una vez más, siguió admirando el cielo nocturno. Escucho pasos acercarse cada vez mas pero siguió sin tomarle mucha importancia, de repente los pasos se detuvieron y sintiendo curiosidad dejo el telescopio, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a no a su hermana si no a un joven pegaso, usando la armadura dorada característica de la guardia diurna de pie frente a ella. Su piel era color negro y su crin de un gris casi plateado, su cutie mark estaba formada de cinco estrellas de color blanco formando un pentágono, de complexión delgada muy diferente a la de los otros guardias, sus ojos reflejaban el cansancio de un dia de guardia militar…

- Oh… lo siento su majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia - Lamento la interrupcion… yo no pensé que había alguien aquí… me disculpo…-

Luna miro a aquel poni sin mucha importancia y continuo con sus asuntos, pero por alguna razón la princesa sintió curiosidad de saber por qué alguien de la guardia diurna de Celestia estaba ahí a esa hora…

Miro sobre su hombro, el pegaso seguía de pie en el mismo lugar sin dejar de ver a la princesa

- ¿Se le ofrece algo soldado?- pregunto en el tono más educado posible, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran y menos que la espiaran.

- Bueno… su majestad… yo…-

Se le notaba nervioso y Luna sabia el por qué. Había dos razones para que un corcel se sintiera nervioso e intimidado por ella, una era que le temía a la princesa por lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon; la otra razón seria una por la que Luna había pasado varias veces desde que volvió al palacio, varios caballeros de la alta sociedad de Canterlot intentaron cortejarla y ella los rechazaba a todos, con el tiempo se gano la reputación de rompecorazones, tanto que los ponis se ponían tan nerviosos al verla que ni se atrevían a hablarle a la princesa a menos que ella les dirigiera la palabra.

- Si - dijo ella con cierto tono de insistencia- ¿Qué es lo que desea?-

- Bueno me preguntaba si usted podría-

- Si solo has venido a preguntar por una cita, la respuesta es No-

- Eh… no su majestad…-rio el guardia-… ¿me pregunta si podría… usted sabe… unirme a usted y admirar las estrellas?-

- Te dije que la respuesta es… espera… ¿es en serio?- lo miro seriamente sin saber si creerle o no- ¿Por qué?-

- Bueno lo que sucede es que durante el día no puedo estar aquí por mis deberes. En la escuela la astronomía fue mi materia favorita y siempre me ha gustado ver el cielo nocturno que usted tan amablemente nos trae cada noche-

Era la primera vez que Luna escuchaba a alguien agradecerle por las noches que producía, que sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquellas palabras que tan amablemente el pegaso pronuncio ante ella.

- Lo siento creo que no debí decir eso-dijo nervioso- Por favor no se lo diga al capitán Shining Armor-

Luna le regalo una sonrisa, recorriéndose un poco para que el pegaso se sentara junto a ella.

- No se preocupe no se lo diré a nadie… y con respecto a su pregunta, claro que puedes unirse, será agradable tener compañía por una vez-

- Muchas gracias princesa le prometo no molestarla, solo me quedare por aquí a admirar las estrellas-

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- ¿Mi… mi nombre?-el pegaso sintió un nudo en la garganta-…O…Onyx Blackstar-

- Bien sir Onyx tome asiento -dijo Luna invitándolo a tomar asiento junto a ella

El pegaso se acerco con timidez uniendose a la princesa pero respetando un espacio entre ellos.

Habían pasado unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Luna lo miraba extrañada de que a un pegaso que no fuera de su guardia nocturna le gustaran tanto las estrellas, en mas de una ocasión lo sorprendió mirándola para después volver a mirar el cielo estrellado. Sospechaba que la verdadera razón de su presencia no era otra mas que acercarse a ella, asiq ue decido poner a prueba los conocimientos astronómicos del pegaso.

- ¿Dime qué vez ahí?-le dijo la princesa rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

El pegaso salió de sus pensamientos, la princesa le señalaba el telescopio mientras ella anotaba lagunas cosas en su libreta. Con un poco de miedo el pegaso observo por el aparato hacia la estrella que la princesa había seleccionado al azar.

- Esa es la constelación del cisne, formada por nueve estrellas la mas grande de ellas es Deneb… aunque pareciera que esta noche se encuentra un poco mas la derecha de donde debería estar- respondió el pegaso dejando a la princesa sorprendida, incluso acerto en aquello que la princesa había anotado en su libreta sobre su error al colocar la estrella esa noche.

- Muy bien…-

La princesa volvió a tomar posesión del telescopio y señalo una nueva estrella o constelación a la cual Onyx siempre contestaba de forma correcta, incluso lograba saber si la estrella correspondiente se encontraba en su sitio o un poco mal ajuatda de donde debería estar, Luna se sintió impresionada por los conocimientos astronómicos del pegaso, mientras que el solo sentía vergüenza de los elogios que recibía de la princesa.

Pasaron varias horas en la que Onyx y la princesa Luna pasaron un agradable momento juntos, rieron, conversaron sobre las estrellas y algunas otras cosas. Luna siempre pensó que los guardias debían ser serios y aburridos pero Onyx era diferente y eso le agradaba.

- Creo que eso será todo lo que puedo soportar de astronomía por esta noche - dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y guardaba su libreta con la información que había obtenido junto al pegaso

- Le agradezco su majestad por permitirme acompañarla-

- Por favor solo llámame Luna-

- Esta segura…-dijo un poco nervioso

Luna solo asintió…

- E… está bien… su maj… Luna- respondió con nerviosismo.

- Lo vz no es tan difícil…- sonrió - … pase un momento muy agradable…-

- Igual yo… ojala pudiéramos repetirlo-dijo sin pensar - Perdone se que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que…-

- ¿Quien dice que no podemos?-interrumpió

- Disculpe-

- Mañana… ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?-

- Sera un placer- respondió el haciendo una leve reverencia y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pezuña de la princesa y la beso suavemente.

Luna sintió como si la sangre se le hubiese subido a la cabeza en un instante, normalmente solo los nobles hacían eso solo por educación y ella debía responder de igual forma pues asi era el protocolo.

Onyx solto la pesuña de su majestad y voló a toda velocidad hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y miro a Luna con una sonrisa.

- Entonces es un cita - dijo antes de desaparecer completamente por la puerta.

- ¿Una cita?- pensó se quedo ella ahí completamente inmóvil y pensativa, era la primera vez que aceptaba tener una cita con alguien, pero solo sería algo entre dos fanáticos de la astronomía-Aunque no es mal parecido- se dijo mentalmente pero en un instante volvió a la realidad-Despierta Luna… el solo fue amable porque eres la princesa… es como todos los demás…-suspiro

Sin embargo muy dentro de ella esperaba con ansias que fuera la noche siguiente en la que podría volver a ver a Onyx…

-o-

Al día siguiente…

Luna caminaba a trote elegante por el pasillo que dirigía al comedor real, su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa y todo poni que se cruzaba en su camino podía distinguir que la princesa de la noche se le veía muy feliz.

Al llegar al comedor fue recibida por sus sirvientes quienes le ofrecían diversos platillos preparados de desayuno para deleitar el paladar de la princesa de la noche, después de elegir algunos la princesa se dispuso a desayunar el mismo tiempo que su hermana mayor entraba al comedor siendo recibida de la misma manera que su pequeña hermana.

- Muy buenos días hermana - saludo Celestia con entusiasmo

- Buen día hermana - respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa que llamo la atención de su hermana mayor.

- Hay algo diferente en ti esta mañana ¿Sucedió algo interesante anoche?-

Luna casi se atraganta con un poco de té al escuchar a su hermana, después de unos momentos logro reponerse y respondió nerviosa.

- No… nada… ¿por… porque habría de pasar algo?... es decir… no paso nada anoche… me refiero a nada fuera de lo común… quiero decir… ¿Cómo estuvo la ópera?-

- Estuvo bien…- respondió su hermana mayor, con sus ojos podía sospechar que su pequeña hermana le ocultaba algo- …pero no tienes que ponerte así-

- Lo… lo siento yo creo que… lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir-

- Está bien querida hermana, que descanses-

- Gracias Celestia-

Celestia miro a su hermana salir del comedor, miro a algunos de los sirvientes como preguntando qué había pasado pero ninguno supo que responder…

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama, miro al techomientras abrazaba una almohada, no sabía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando su hermana le pregunto lo que había ocurrido anoche, fácilmente pudo haber respondido que miro las estrellas en compañía de un guardia pero no pudo.

Su mirada quedo enfocada en la pezuña que Onyx había besado tan gentilmente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de aquel pegaso, su sonrisa, era lo que más recordaba, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, normalmente los guardias solo le reverenciaban y le hablaban gentilmente y con respeto solo por princesa.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo, el sueño le fue ganando poco a poco hasta que se quedo completamente dormida…

_Luna avanzo por el corredor no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, su ultimo recuerdo fue haberse quedado completamente dormida en su habitación, sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió su camino por el ancho corredor. Miro por la ventana, era de noche pero no recordaba haber elevado la luna en ningún momento, sin embargo sentía el ambiente algo diferente a lo usual…_

_Siguió avanzando pero por alguna razón el corredor seguía extendiéndose sin tener un final, algo andaba mal, no sabía que era pero algo no estaba bien _

_- ¿Por qué presiento que no voy a ningún lado?-se detuvo un momento-¿Dónde están todos?-pensó_

_La oscuridad de la noche se sentía nada natural, sentía mucho frio y como si alguien la vigilara desde todos los rincones. Intento iluminar un poco más el lugar con su magia pero era inútil su magia no funcionaba por más que lo intentara, la oscuridad la envolvió completamente dejándola sin lugar a donde ir…_

_- ¿Qué está pasando?-_

_- jajajajaja- escucho una risa que parecía venir de todas partes_

_- ¿Quién eres?-_

_- La oscuridad es mi hogar, las sombras mis esbirros y tu mi querida princesa te has vuelto débil-dijo una voz-En serio crees que él quiere ser tu amigo, solo se aprovecho del momento, no le interesas realmente, solo jugo contigo para presumir a sus amigos que conoció a la gran princesa Luna… recuerdas como te miro cuando se dio cuenta de quien eras… solo vi miedo en sus ojos…-_

_- ¡Mientes!…-grito Luna interrumpiendo a aquella voz que solo intentaba volverla en contra de todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora-… ¡Muéstrate de una vez cobarde!-_

_Las sombras comenzaron a rodearla como si fueran serpientes, intento luchar pero todo era en vano, poco a poco fueron cubriéndola hasta quedar completamente sobre de ella_

_- ¡Recuerda mis palabras!… ¡te reusaste aceptar el poder de las tinieblas y ahora no mereces nada!… ¡ni a NADIE!-grito aquella voz entre las sombras_

- ¡No!- Luna despertó sudando frio como si aquello hubiese sido real, se sintió tan real pero quizás solo fue una mal sueño. Miro por la ventana aun faltaba mucho para que su hermana ocultara el sol. Cerró los ojos esperando no volver a tener ese sueño…

Mucho más tarde…

Luna despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, sabía que dentro de unas horas seria su turno de alzar la luna y tomar el lugar de su hermana por la noche. Se estiro un poco arrojando las sabanas al piso, camino hacia el baño mientras las luces se encendían mágicamente a su paso, se lavo el rostro aun pensaba en ese mal sueño que había tenido, pero más aun en aquella voz, por alguna razón se le hizo familiar pero no sabía porque o donde la había oído antes…

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista para tomar sus deberes reales, avanzo por el pasillo mientras los guardias cambiaban sus turnos con los de la guardia nocturna, se pregunto si Onyx ya habría terminado su turno. Luna sacudió su cabeza como intentando salir de su mundo de fantasía, no podía creer que seguía pensando en ese pegaso… ¿Qué le ocurría?, se pregunto…

- Luna - dijo la suave voz de su hermana mientras movía su pezuña frente al rostro de la princesa de la noche- La tierra a Luna-

- ¿Eh… que?... Celestia… ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Yo debería preguntarte eso? te dije buenas noches… entraste al salón del trono muy distraída-

- Lo… Lo siento…-

- ¿Qué ocurre Luna?-

- Nada… no ocurre nada-

- ¿Creí que no había secretos entre nosotras?-

Luna se sintió un poco culpable, quería decirle a Celestia su sueño pero dentro de ella algo le decía que no era buena idea, como si una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijera que debía quedarse callada respecto a este asunto.

- Te juro hermana que no ocurre nada que no pueda manejar - respondió Luna fingiendo una sonrisa- Si me disculpas debo cumplir con mi labor de alzar la luna-

- De acuerdo hermana, te deseo una buena noche-

- Duerme bien 'Tia- respondió sin mirarla

Celestia se retiro a sus aposentos seguida de algunos de sus guardias.

-o-

Hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad mientras la luna ascendía en el horizonte, la noche cubrió el cielo y las estrellas se hicieron presentes al instante. Se apresuro a terminar de revisar y firmar algunos documentos antes de dirigirse al observatorio.

Al entrar al dicho lugar le dio órdenes a sus guardias que no la molestaran a menos que hubiese un asunto que necesitara su atención.

Observaba el cielo nocturno esperando que Onyx apareciera en cualquier momento por la puerta, ya era tarde y el no había llegado, Luna creyó que quizás lo de anoche fue solo una coincidencia, entonces recordó a aquella voz diciéndole que ese pegaso solo quería acercarse a ella por un día para presumir con sus compañeros que estuvo muy cerca de la princesa…

La puerta del observatorio se abrió de repente, Onyx entro a paso lento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la princesa, no llevaba su armadura, lo cual se le hizo raro a la princesa, sin su vestimenta de guardia, lucia aun mas delgado, pero por alguna razón para ella lucia muy guapo, especialmente que sin su casco su crin lucia mas larga cayendo de un lado de su cara. Luna lo miro con una sonrisa pero su alegría cambio cuando vio que el ala de Onyx estaba sujeta con vendas contra su cuerpo…

- Siento llegar tarde-

- Por mi hermana ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿estás bien?-dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Esto? no es nada… fue durante una práctica de combate… yo me descuide… por esto llegue tarde no me permitían salir de la enfermería- se explico fingiendo una sonrisa intentando no preocupar a la princesa.

- No debiste venir si te sentías tan mal-

- No se preocupe por su majest… perdón Luna, qué clase de caballero seria si faltara a nuestra cita-

Luna se le acerco. Por un momento Onyx pensó que la princesa lo reprendería por ser tan descuidado pero entonces ella hizo brillar su cuerno mientras acariciaba el ala del pegaso, sintió una pequeña molestia que desapareció casi inmediatamente, Onyx pudo estirar su ala, el dolor se había ido, aleteo un par de veces sintiéndose como nuevo.

- Eres un tonto lo sabes- dijo al princesa con cierto enfado

Onyx la miro confundido pero entendió bien el mensaje

Ambos admiraron las estrellas con gran interés, ninguno lo admitía pero el simple hecho de estar juntos hacia de este el mejor momento de sus vidas. Luna miro de reojo al pegaso y noto que este no dejaba de mirarla como la noche anterior y cuando ella lo veia este desviaba la mirada disimulando que observaba hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la princesa intrigada

- No, nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- No has dejado de mirarme-

- Lo… lo notaste-

Luna asintió una vez

- ¿sucede algo?-

- No… bueno lo que pasa es que…-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente interrumpiendo aquel momento, dos guardias pertenecientes a la guardia diurna entraron lucían muy serios, miraban hacia todos lados como si buscaran algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros?- pregunto la princesa Luna apareciendo de entre las sombras

Los guardias se sobre saltaron al escucharla tan de repente

- Su majestad… lo sentimos no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí- dijo uno de ellos con cierto miedo en su voz- Nosotros solo buscábamos a un pegaso responde al nombre de Onyx Blackstar-

- Escapo de la enfermería, tenemos órdenes de llevarlo a atención médica-

- Lo siento caballeros pero como pueden ver no hay nadie más aquí solo ustedes y yo-

- Lo sentimos su majestad no volveremos a interrumpirla-

Los guardias salieron del observatorio, Luna pudo escuchar a uno de ellos decir - De verdad da miedo- sabía que había ponis que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas o al verla salían corriendo o se escondían por estar en su presencia, pero esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a uno decir algo como eso…

Onyx también los escucho, salió de su escondite detrás del enorme telescopio, debía volver a sus barracas sin que lo vieran, entonces miro a Luna, su rostro reflejaba cierta tristeza por el comentario de los guardias, sin pensarlo dos veces descendió junto a Luna y le dio un abrazo…

- Yo no pienso lo mismo-le susurro suavemente sin soltarla

- Gracias - le contesto llorando en sus hombros, ese abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos- Pero sigues siendo un tonto-

Onyx sabía que lo merecía por haber huido de la enfermería pero aun así rio ante su comentario, Luna también rio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas…

- Para que son los amigos-dijo le pegaso, limpiando la ultima lagrima de la mejilla de la princesa.

- ¿Amigos?- murmuro la princesa - ¿Acaso dijo Amigos?-

-o-

Luna regreso a su habitación, después de haber descendido la luna y de reunirse con su hermana como cada mañana en el desayuno. Lo único que deseaba era dormir y no tener ese sueño otra vez…

_Luna miro a su alrededor ya no estaba en su habitación ni siquiera en el castillo, a donde sea que mirara solo había oscuridad…_

_- Hola Luna- dijo aquella macabra voz - Veo que aun te resistes a lo inevitable ¿y cómo está resultando?-_

_- ¿Quién eres?-_

_La voz ignoro su pregunta y prosiguió - Yo te diré como está resultando, muy pero muy mal-_

_- Mientes... tengo una buena vida, te… tengo amigos… ellos me aprecian-respondió Luna con cierto miedo_

_- La única que está mintiendo aquí eres tu… acaso esos guardias solo les hiciste una pregunta y que hicieron ellos mirarte con miedo… desconfianza… odio…-_

_- ¡NO!-grito al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda - Quizás con desconfianza… quizás miedo… pero no odio, lo entiendo después del mal que hice, es verdad que no tengo muchos amigos pero sé que si les muestro lo mucho que he cambiado seré amada por todos-_

_- Eso es Luna sigue diciendo eso quizás algún día ellos te respeten y se vuelvan tus leales esclavos-_

_- No quiero eso, solo quiero amigos…-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-… solo un amigo…-entonces recordó que si tenía un amigo…_

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Onyx?-

- ¿Si Luna? ¿Sucede algo?-

A ella le gustaba la forma en la que el pegaso era tan atento con ella, siempre escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía, parecía como si pudiera leer su mente, además de que siempre sabia que decir en su momento y hacerla sentir mejor. Era otra noche en la que ambos admiraban las estrellas desde el mismo lugar en el observatorio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo… personal?-

- Lo que sea -respondió el

- ¿Cómo llego a gustarte tanto admirar el cielo nocturno?-

El pegaso guardo silencio y sintió como si su sangre subiera rápidamente hacia su cabeza, la respuesta a esa pregunta era un poco vergonzosa…

- Si no quieres contarme está bien… yo… solo sentía curiosidad-

- No hay problema Luna, veras -comenzo a relatar el pegaso- Mi madre, es una unicornio profesora de la universidad mágica de Canterlot, cada noche me enseñaba sobre las estrellas y constelaciones y mi abuela me contaba historias sobre la luna…-

La alicornio sintió miedo de escuchar que clase de historia le habían contado sobre ella, ya que todas las leyendas se referían a Nightmare Moon y las atrocidades que había hecho, ahora se arrepentía se haber preguntado…

- Me contaba historias sobre una hermosa princesa…-dijo mirando fijamente a Luna-… y como ella era la responsable de crear las hermosas noches que nos cobijaban y como el brillo de la luna nos protegía de los monstruos nocturnos…-

Onyx hizo otra pausa suspirando, su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa al recordar aquellos relatos de cuando era un pequeño potrillo.

- Yo quede maravillado por sus relatos y cada noche antes de dormir admiraba aquel brillante astro plateado esperando algún día conocer a aquella princesa y darle las gracias…-

Luna lo miraba estupefacta, los ojos del pegaso le decían que hablaba con la verdad y dentro de ella algo le decía que si hubiese conocido a Onyx antes quizás nunca se hubiera convertido en Nightmare Moon. Luna se recargo en el hombro del pegaso interrumpiendo su relato, ya había oído suficiente. Onyx recargo su cabeza contra la de ella entendiendo el mensaje. El pegaso levanto la mirada hacia el astro plateado.

-¿Princesa, que se siente estar en la luna por mil años?- Pregunto el pegaso. Luna bajo a cabeza con tristeza- -Luna lo siento yo no debi preguntar- dijo avergonzado

-Bueno, cuando estaba allá arriba no era yo, era la otra yo que me manipulaba –Comenzó a relatar Luna, por alguna razón sentía que debía contarle su historia, si el lo había hecho ella debía responderle de la misma forma- Cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon, ya desde ese momento era prisionera, una vez en la Luna me sentía aliviada, ahi no le podia hacer daño a nadie. Allá arriba estuve totalmente aislada, de mi hermana, de mis queridos ponis, de los pocos amigos que tenia y además estaba aislada de mi propio cuerpo que ya no me pertenecía, si no que le pertenecía a Nightmare Moon –Luna bajo la cabeza, al parecer recordar el tiempo que paso en la Luna la entristeció.

Pero sintió algo cálido en su costado, era un abrazo de parte del pegaso que la abrazaba con ternura y aprecio.

- No necesitas decirme mas… lo lamento si te hice recordar…-

- No importa ya, el pasado esta en el pasado, pero ¿sabes algo?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que pude conocerte-

- Lo mismo digo Luna - respondió con una sonrisa tan encantadora que la princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-o-

Más tarde…

Luna decidió que ya era suficiente por esta noche…

- ¿Volveremos a vernos?-pregunto la alicornio con cierta emoción

- Nada mas quisiera Luna, pero aun debo explicar mi escape de la enfermería al capitán Shining Armor-

- Entiendo…-dijo con cierta tristeza

Onyx noto la desilusión en el rostro de la princesa y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo algo que quizás le hubiese costado algunos días en un calabozo, se acerco a la princesa y la beso en la mejilla.

Luna abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal acción, no sabía si emocionarse o arrojar a Onyx desde el segundo piso del castillo pero antes de que pudiera tomar esa decisión el pegaso salió volando por la ventana…

La princesa de la noche dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues era la primera vez que alguien hacia un gesto tan tierno hacia su persona…

Pasaron algunos días desde la última vez que vio a Onyx, la princesa paso esos días un poco triste pues extrañaba la compañía del pegaso y aquel beso hizo que la espera fuera un poco más larga pues quería hablar con él y preguntarle por que lo había hecho. Pero lo entendía, quizás su escape de la enfermería no paso desapercibido y fue reprendido por el capitán de la guardia real. Pero dentro de ella sabía que en algún momento lo volvería ver y no se dejo desanimar por eso…

Era una hermosa mañana la de ese día, Luna se le veía feliz trotando elegantemente por los pasillos del castillo, sus pesadillas parecían haber terminado pues no volvió a tener ninguna desde ya varias noches.

- Que bien dormí, quizás solo era un poco de estrés - pensó

Avanzo sin demora hasta el comedor real para un delicioso desayuno. Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta se dieron cuenta de su presencia, después de un saludo a su majestad, los dos guardias le abrieron la puerta. Celestia ya se encontraba sentada disfrutando de su desayuno, de inmediato noto el cambio de humor en su hermana en los últimos días.

- Vaya Luna te ves realmente feliz el día de hoy- comento Celestia

- Lo se quizás solo necesitaba un buen descanso-respondió felizmente al princesa de la noche.

- Bueno me alegra verte de tan buen humor, sabes he estado pensando que no hemos pasado un tiempo juntas. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Ponyville?-

- ¿Ponyville?-

- Twilight me invito a la fiesta de fundación del Ponyville y pensé ¿que quizás te gustaría venir?-

- No lo sé hermana-

- Vamos Luna, todos estarán felices de verte otra vez-

- Aprecio tu invitación hermana, pero la ultima vez no me recibieron muy bien-

- Si Twilight me explico lo que hiciste-

- ¿En serio?-

- Si y tienes de dejar de ser tan pesimista. Cometiste un error pero lo superaste quizás no como lo pensabas, pero ahora le agradas a todos en el pueblo, ¿Acaso debo recordarte las cartas de tus admiradores?-

Luna se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana

- Esta bien… está bien… iré… iré-

- Fantástico Luna, le avisare a Twilight, todos estarán felices de verte, especialmente el pequeño Pip-

-o-

Ponyville estaba hermosamente decorado para celebrar un año más de su fundación, globos, serpentinas, comida, música todo estaba listo para recibir a las princesas de Ecuestria en este día…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el carruaje arribara con ambas majestades, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante su real presencia.

- Princesa Celestia - dijo Twilight cordialmente

- Twilight mi fiel estudiante me alegra mucho verte-

- A mi tambien princesa-fijo su mirada en la otra alicornio - Luna me alegra que tu tambien pudieras venir-

- Es un placer estar aquí Twilight Sparkle-

El resto del día ambas princesas disfrutaron de una gran celebración; juegos, comida, baile, hacía tiempo que ambas no se divertían sin preocuparse de política y deberes reales. Desgraciadamente Celestia tuvo que irse antes de que finalizara el día, pues un asunto de suma urgencia la esperaba en el castillo, pero Luna se quedo un poco más de tiempo en su representación

- Princesa Luna - dijo un pequeña voz que la princesa reconoció de inmediato

- Hola pequeño Pip-

- ¿Se acuerda de mi?- pregunto con entusiasmo el potrillo

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti pequeño Pip-

- Me alegra mucho volver a verla-

- A mi tambien pequeño y dime ¿te estás divirtiendo?-

- Mucho - grito con emoción el pequeño potro- Solo quería decirle que sigue siendo mi princesa favorita-

Luna le sonrió al pequeño que salió corriendo donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

-o-

Twilight le presento a la única de los elementos que no conocía, Rarity, quien al igual que sus amigas en la Nightmare Night, sintió miedo pues aun creía que era Nightmare Moon pero después de algunos empujones, Twilight convenció a su amiga unicornio de conocer a la princesa…

- Es un placer conocerla Lady Rarity-

- El… el placer es mío… princesa-dijo con cierto nerviosismo

- Por favor solo llámame Luna como todos, las formalidades no son necesarias. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estuviste en la pasada Nightmare Night?-

- Oh… bueno lo que sucede es que tuve mucho trabajo ese día y al parecer me quede dormida-

- ¿Te dormiste en mi festejo?- El rostro de Luna se puso serio y uso su voz real de Canterlot

- Perdón… perdón… perdón- suplico la unicornio

- Tranquila - la voz de Luna volvió a ser tan suave como antes- Solo… ¿como dicen? bromeaba… - soltó un ligera risita - … debiste ver tu rostro-

- jaja… buena esa Luna - rio Rainbow Dash

Rarity solo se limito a sonreír un poco asustada y después dejarse caer desmayada

- ¿Está bien?-

- Lo hace todo el tiempo-respondió Applejack

La música sonaba en la pista de baile y muchos ponis disfrutaban de ella, Luna los observaba sentada a lo lejos deseando poder unírseles pero la verdad el baile no era su fuerte, sabia bailar si erea necesario, después de todo ser princesa requería que supiera moverse en la pista de baile, clases de ballet, vals y otros bailes, pero aun asi no tenia mucha confianza para hacerlo frente a sus súbditos, además ningún poni se había acercado a bailar con ella.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza?-dijo una voz masculina al mismo tiempo que un casco se extendió hacia su persona. Luna levanto la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrar a cierto pegaso negro

- ¿Onyx?- Dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al verlo le pareció raro encontrárselo en Ponyville.

- Bueno… me suspendieron por mi escape de la enfermería… y pensé en visitar a algunos amigos… mi mayor sorpresa fue verla llegar con su hermana-

- Bueno… ella… insistió en venir…-respondió con cierto nerviosismo intentando ocultarlo girando su cabeza un poco

- ¿Quiere bailar?-

- ¿Yo?- Luna giro su cabeza por la sorpresa, sus mejillas seguían al rojo vivo pero gracias a su pelaje oscuro no se notaba mucho- gracias pero no es que no quiera bailar… pero yo… no se-

- Vamos será divertido - dijo extendiendo su pezuña

Luna dudo un momento pero al final accedió. Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile para sorpresa de los presentes quienes se comentaban quien era el pegaso que bailaría con la princesa.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro, Luna debía admitir que Onyx sabia como moverse por la pista de baile, ella permitió al pegaso que la guiara en cada paso.

Al terminar la música Luna miro a Onyx directamente a los ojos, realmente extrañaba verlo y por alguna razón quería que este momento durara por siempre. La atracción era mutua lentamente se fueron acercando hasta quedar uno frente al otro escasos centímetros los separaban de lo que sería un beso…

Fue entonces que el sonido de aplausos los regresó a la realidad, la multitud de Ponyville había quedado maravillada con la forma de bailar de ambos. Los dos ponis se separaron y después se fueron a platicar un rato. Esta vez no había nada de astronomía en la conversación simplemente conversaron agradablemente asi como presentar a sus conocidos de Ponyville, fue algo diferente a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer en el castillo, pero a un asi lo disfrutaron.

-o-

Luna había tenia que decirle a hasta pronto a todos en Ponyville, especialmente al corcel que le había cambiado la noche para bien, prometió que se volverían a ver cuando su suspensión terminara. Con un simple nos vemos se despidieron por el momento.

De regreso al castillo, Luna llego hasta el salón del trono donde su hermana aun ocupaba su lugar, realmente esperaba el regreso de su hermana para a si poder cener juntas antes de retirarse por ese dia.

- Bienvenida de regreso Luna ¿te divertiste?- saludo cordialmente Celestia a su hermana menor que venia con una muy buena actitud, se notaba por su andar además de una gran sonrisa

- Si… fue realmente divertido- respondió muy animada

- Se ve que pasaste un agradable momento en Ponyville dime ¿Paso algo que deba saber?-

- No… no todo bien – respondió rápidamente - ¿Terminaste tus asuntos ´Tia?- pregunto cambaindo el tema de conversación

- Asi… sobre eso… tengo que admitir hermana que no hubo tales asuntos-respondió Celestia con su típica sonrisa de cuando hace alguna broma, la cual Luna ya conocía.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Fue un pequeño engaño para que salieras del castillo-

- ¡Celestia!-Dijo con su voz real de Canterlot-¿Cómo pudiste?-

- No te enfades Luna… lo hice por tu bien… si te hubiese enterado lo más probable es que te negaras-

- Sabes ´Tia algunas veces me desespera esa actitud bromista tuya… pero debo admitir que me divertí mucho-

- No tienes que agradecer-

- No te lo estaba agradeciendo-

- Lo sé pero me gusta pensar que lo hiciste-

Después de unos minutos más de charla entre las hermanas decidieron ir cada una a su habitación pues había sido un día largo y ambas necesitaban dormir…

-o-

- _Te divertiste el día de hoy Luna - dijo la voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba- Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos-_

- _¿Ahora qué quieres?-dijo desafiante_

- _Nada solo saber cómo estuvo tu día… debió ser muy divertido estar con todos esos hipócritas que se hacen llamar tus amigos-_

- _¿De qué hablas?... ellos son mis amigos_…-

- _Te diré algo sobre la amistad-dijo con cierto recelo-La amistad es pasajera… todos aquellos que se dicen tus amigos, solo te utilizan y cuando ya no les eres útil te desechan como basura… no puedes confiar en nadie-_

- _Mientes… yo confió en mis amigos… Onyx, las protectoras de los elementos y sobre todo en mi hermana Celestia-_

- _Si tanto confías en ella que no le has hablado de mi…-dijo aquella voz con cierto sarcasmo-Te diré por que… tu le temes-_

- _No, no es cierto… quiero a mi hermana-_

- _Le temes a su poder que es superior al tuyo… temes que ella vuelva a desterrarte si comienzas a ser un problema…_

- _No, Celestia no haría eso-_

- _Lo hizo una vez… volvería a hacerlo… admítelo Luna, jamás serás como tu hermana… jamás te amaran igual que a ella… tu destino es permanecer sola-_

- _Ya… cállate-grito Luna-Por favor… ya no más-comenzó a llorar_

_Aquella voz rio satisfecha pues había logrado su objetivo…_

- _Un día todos aquellos a los que llamas tus amigos te traicionaran… le darán la espalda… pero yo siempre… estaré aquí… siempre…-_

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

- Luna ¿Te encuentras bien querida hermana? luces distraída - pregunto Celestia con preocupación a su hermana menor desde que entro al comedor su mirada parecia perdida, además de que tenia unas muy marcadas ojeras, lucia cansada como si hubiese podido consiliar el sueño

- Todo esta bien 'Tia. Solo estoy un poco cansada es todo. He tenido un mal sueño pero nada de que preocuparse - respondio fingiendo una sonrisa, era obvio que no se encontraba bien, de nuevo le mintió a su hermana, en verdad deseaba decirle sobre sus sueños pero otra vez era como si alguna pequeña voz interior le dijera que no era buena idea.

- Oh ¿en verdad? ¿Quieres contarme?-

- Como dije hermana no es nada de que preocuparse - insistio

- Esta bien, pero debes saber que mantener cosas para uno mismo puede ser mas perjudicial que contar a otros sobre ello-

Las dos hermanas continuaron cenando en silencio por algunos minutos mas. Luna se perdio en sus pensamientos mientras uno de los meseros le servia una taza mas de te. La princesa comenzo a escuchar un inusual sonido, era una voz mas baja que un susurro que parecia venir de todos lados.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Luna a Celestia pensando que quizás era su hermana la que le hablaba

- ¿Hmm? Yo no dije nada-respondio ella con una expresión de confusión. Luna se disculpo por su pregunta y continuo desayunando

Aquel susurro comenzo a hacer fuerte a tal grado que casi podía escuchar realmente lo que le estaba diciendo. La princesa de la noche reconoció esa voz, era la misma que escuchaba en sus sueños pero esta vez no estaba dormida…

- ¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto Celestia al notar que su hermana se notaba nerviosa

- Yo…-

_- Vamos díselo…- dijo aquella voz con malicia_

- Lo que sucede es que…-

_- Adelante hazlo, lo mas que podría hacer es exiliarte por otros mil años-_

- Yo… lo siento hermana no tengo apetito - dijo alejando su plato - Ire a recostarme-

- Esta bien Luna le dire a los guardias que no te sientes muy bien, me encargare un rato de tus deberes-

- Gracias Celestia- Luna salió del comedor real y se dirigió a su habitacion intentaba apagar aquella voz sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado…

_- Nadie confía en ti- _

En el camino se encontró con algunos de sus guardias, pero estaba muy distraída para notar su presencia y tropezó con ellos. Los guardias se disculparon con la princesa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, incluso la intentaron ayudar, pero la princesa se alejo asustada

- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? ¿Desea que le ayudemos?-

_- No les creas solo desean lastimarte…-_

Luna acelero el paso sin tomarle importancia a los guardias perdiéndose de vista al girar al final del corredor, los guardias quedaron confundidos ante la actitud de la princesa. Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras avanzaba por el corredor, solo deseaba llegar a su habitación y recostarse pero a medio camino se quedo un rato mirando la luna, donde ella había estado desterrada por 1000 años sentía como si la voz que escuchaba más que otra cosa la llamaba y casi en trance abrió la ventana como queriendo alcanzar al astro de la noche pero por alguna razón desconocida recupero sus cabales apenas un rato teniendo una especie de conflicto mental lo cual agoto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo cual termino con la alicornio precipitandose en caida libre al suelo.

El impacto iba a ser un hecho de no ser porque en ese momento un guardia pegaso que hacía su ronda normal, decidió hacer un alto a su ronda y atraído por el espectáculo de las constelaciones noto algo raro, era como un poni pero fijandose mejor se dio cuenta de que era la princesa Luna quien se precipitaba al suelo, así que tan rapido como pudieron sus alas el pegaso volo hacia la princesa atrapándola en el aire pero la velocidad del pegaso sumado al peso de la princesa le hizo muy difícil al pegaso lograr frenar por lo que de todas formas impactaría contra algo, sin pensarlo giro sobre si mismo tomando a la princesa entre sus cascos abrazandola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. El impacto fue inevitable, el guardia choco de espaldas contra el piso y después contra un gran árbol ocasionando un gran estruendo que se escucho en todo el palacio, rápidamente los demás guardias se pusieron en alerta y acudieron al lugar.

Al lugar no tardaron el llegar los guardias que al ver a la princesa en mal estado se aseguraron de avisar a la princesa Celestia. El pegaso se recupero poco a poco mirando aliviado que la princesa estaba sana y salva, con la ayuda de sus compañeros de la guardia nocturna lograron depositar a su majestad en el piso, al mismo tiempo que la princesa Celestia se hacia presente en el lugar…

-o-

_- A nadie le importo… a nadie le intereso… todos… solo desean lastimarme - se encontraba en posición fetal, repitiendo una y otra vez envuelta en completa oscuridad._

_- Eso es Luna… por fin comienzas a aceptar que no puedes confiar en nadie… ni siquiera en tu propia sangre… jamás te respetaran como a ella... todo este tiempo has vivido bajo su sombra… ha dejado que te vuelvas débil con tal de poder manipularte a su antojo-_

_Luna lloraba por todas aquellas palabras que esa voz le decia, aceptando todas y cada una como la verdad…_

_- Sabes que hablo con la verdad… tu le temes pero ella tambien te teme… sabe que aun guardas algo de ese rencor… demuéstrale que no eres una debilucha como ella piensa… solo aceptame y todo…-_

_Entonces Luna comenzo a escuchar voces muy familiares, voces que opacaron por un momento a aquella otra voz, dándole tiempo a Luna de caer en completa oscuridad._

- Luna despierta, por favor – era la voz de Celestia

- Princesa Luna – dijo la segunda voz - Por favor reaccione – preteneciente al pegaso Onyx

-o-

- Guardia ¿Que ocurrió? - pregunto Celestia al pegaso negro.

- Cambiaba mi turno cuando vi a la princesa Luna caer de la ventana - respondio el pegaso negro.

Celestia no entendía que fue lo que hizo que Luna saltara por la ventana o por que se comportaba de esa manera

- Rapido llevemosla a mi habitación es la mas cercana. Llamen a un medico ¡pronto! – Ordeno Celestia, a los guardias nocturnos, quienes se movieron con rapidez a cumplir la orden de su alteza.

- Permitame su majestad, yo la llevare-

Al principio Celestia se sintió un poco desconfiada ya que el aspecto no tan fornido del guardia le hacia pensar que no podría cargar con su hermana, pero de acuerdo a los guardias reunidos aquel pegaso había salvado a su hermana de una caída que pudo ser mortal, hizo que la princesa aceptara agradecida que le ayudara a llevar a su querida hermana, la levanto suavemente con su magia depositándola lentamente sobre el lomo de aquel pegaso quien al principio trastabillo aun adolorido del impacto pero rápidamente logro equilibrar el peso. En cuanto Celestia se aseguro que Luna estaba segura dejo que el guardia avanzara con su valioso cargamento, fue entonces que la princesa noto que el guardia tenia una mirada de preocupación hacia la condición de su hermana. El pegaso camino despacio detrás de la princesa del sol y cada ciertos pasos, miraba sobre su hombro como si estuviera esperando que a princesa despertara y ver de nuevo aquellla sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-o-

El pegaso deposito lenta y suavemente su valioso cargamento sobre la cama de la princesa del sol, para despues retirarse y dar paso a la princesa, Celestia lucia muy preocupada por su pequeña hermana. Onyx se dio cuenta de que sobraba en ese momento por lo que decidió retirarse lentamente y sin decir nada.

- Espere - ordeno Celestia, al notar que el guardia estaba por salir de su habitación

El pegaso se detuvo en seco, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima, trago saliva, respiro profundamente antes de darse la vuelta, estaba nervioso pero intento controlarse.

- Gracias por traerla - dijo Celestia muy agradecida, su tono de voz era suave y tranquilo lo cual hizo que el pegaso se calmara.

- No tiene nada que agradecer su majestad – contesto ya un poco mas tranquilo, su mirada se desvio hacia Luna quien aun permanecia inconciente sobre la cama de la princesa del sol.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Soy Onyx Blackstar su majestad - respondio inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

- Un placer Onyx Blackstar -repuso la alicornio con una sonrisa tranquila- seras bien recompensado por tu valiente acción, mi hermana es uno de las cosas que más aprecio en Ecuestria y lo menos que puedo hacer es recompensarte como es debido-

- No es necesario su majestad, velar por su seguridad y la de princesa Luna es mi mayor recompensa-

- Veo que además eres muy humilde, pero insisto en que seras premiado por tu noble acción-

Onyx veia que no podia ir encontra de los deseos de la princesa asi que a no muy de su parecer debia aceptar- se los agradesco su majestad-

- Te ascendere de rango, para que de ahora en adelante seas la escolta personal de mi hermana menor-

Onyx estaba mas que feliz de escuchar esto, normalmente para ascender de rango debian pasar varios años o hacer algo realmente heroico. Gracias a esto podria pasar mas tiempo con Luna, quizas esa era la mejor y la mayor recompensa

- No se que decir su alteza... yo se lo agradezco mucho... le prometo que protegere a la princesa Luna con mi vida de ser necesario-

- Y esa sera mi la forma en la que me puedas agradecer Onyx, ve a presentarte con el superior de la guardia nocturna llevando este papiro de decreto real y ellos te reconoceran como escolta personal de mi hermana- Dicho esto la princesa del sol invoco un pergamino con su real sello en él dejandolo frente a Onyx en tono ceremonial.

Onyx tomo el pergamino entre sus cascos, lo miro fijamente sonriendo agradecido de tal honor, coloco el pergamino entre sus alas guardándolo delicadamente para que no se arrugara, despues miro a Luna quien seguia inconciente sobre la cama de la monarca del sol

- ¿Sabe lo que le paso a Luna? ¿Usted cree que despierte pronto?-

- No lo se – Celestia se acerco a su hermana inconceinte y acomodo un poco su cabello que no cubrirá su rostro, le planto un suave beso en la frente, después la arropo maternalmente y se recostó junto a ella - Desde hace unos días ah estado actuando muy extraños, ojala supiera que le ocurre- respondió Celestia en un tono de preocupación y miedo al no saber como ayudar a su hermana- Disculpa, pero no puede evitar notar que la llamaste por su nombre-

- ¿Eso hice?-

- Si lo hiciste- reafirmo Celestia con un tono de voz suave- mi hermana solo permite a sus amigos mas cercanos llamarla asi. ¿Acaso eres su amigo?-

- Yo… bueno… - El pegaso sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, comenzaba a hacer calor en la habitación- lo que sucede es que…-

- No tengo nada en contra de su relación, me alegra que Luna tenga un amigo en el castillo- dijo para luego mirar por un momento a su hermana- Es extraño que no me lo contara-

- Ella prefirió que nuestra amistad permaneciera en secreto, no queria que los demás pensaran que… bueno usted sabe…-

- Entiendo… en verdad que eres un corcel bien educado y amable, además de valiente-

Onyx se llevo un casco a la nuca un poco apenado de recibir tanto halago, que incluso un leve color rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

- Y dime Onyx ¿Cómo se conocieron mi hermana y tu?-

Onyx le conto a la princesa Celestia como se conocieron, los momentos que pasaron en el observatorio, incluso de su encuentro en la fiesta de Ponyville. Celestia parecía complacida incluso se le veía feliz de que Luna tuviera un amigo. La princesa del Sol le presto notable atención a la forma en la que el pegaso hablaba de Luna, notando que el pegaso sonreía cada vez que mencionaba en nombre de su hermana. Cuando termino su historia el pegaso volvió su mirada hacia la princesa de la noche…

- Sientes algo mas por Luna ¿No es así?- pregunto la princesa cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas serio, pero aun asi sonaba tranquilo, nada amenazante.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto fingiendo no haber entendido

La princesa lo miro con incredulidad, el chico no era tan bueno fingiendo cuando se trataba de un tema asi.

- Quizas mi sobrina sea la princesa del amor, pero hasta yo puedo sentir que tus sentimientos van mas alla de una simple amistad -

Onyx se sintió atrapado, no sabia que decir, era verdad que sentía algo por Luna pero dentro de el sabia que una relación con ella seria complicada incluso casi imposible.

- Yo… la verdad es que… - suspiro resignado, la confesión era la única salida en estos momentos- … es… difícil de explicar lo que siento por ella… cuando estoy a su lado nada mas existe… lo que quiero decir es que… en verdad la quiero mucho… daría mi vida por ella pero…-guardo silencio - …es una princesa… yo sólo soy un simple plebeyo, un simple guardia… aunque lo deseo con todo mi corazón… simplemente no podría pasar… - bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- Disculpame pero no es asi- Celestia se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al pegaso, con su casco levanto la mirada del guardia mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Eres un guardia real, fuiste elegido para servir y proteger a mi hermana y a mi… no te rindas si en verdad quieres a Luna y tus sentimientos son reales, expresalos antes de que sea muy tarde…-

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Luna comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Celestia y a Onyx conversando, en otras circunstancias esto no le hubiera parecido mal pero aquella voz en su mente corrompía su visión y oído haciéndola escuchar cosas que no eran ciertas…

_- Debemos matarla antes de que pierda el control - decia la voz corrompida de Onyx, mientras sus ojos emanaban una aura oscura_

_- No, la exiliare por otros mil años quizás eso la haga más dócil y manipulable de lo que ya es-dijo a voz corrompida de Celestia._

Atreves de sus ojos Luna podía ver a los dos ponis en quienes más confiaba conspirando en su contra, podía escuchar risas macabras de los labios de su supuesto amigo y de su querida hermana.

_- Ahora lo vez… ellos planean tu caída… no puedes confiar en nadie… atacalos mientras puedes… mientras están distraídos… matalos a todos…-_

- No… - susurro Luna mordiéndose los labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar.

_- Hazlo - ordeno aquella voz - ¡Hazlo! -_

Por un momento Luna tomo control de su cuerpo, tomo la mesa junto a la cama con su magia y de un rápido movimiento la arrojo contra sus dos conspiradores.

- Cuidado - grito Onyx empujando a Celestia del camino recibiendo el impacto en seco de aquel objeto estrellándose contra el muro, quedo adolorido en el suelo, mirando a Luna quien permanecia de pie sobre la cama de Celestia, respirando agitadamente.

Celestia fijo su mirada en su hermana quien yacía de pie sobre la cama. Los últimos minutos de su mente se borraron por completo no sabia como habia llegado hasta ahí, miro la sangre brotar de su labios y fue entonces que todo comenzaba a tener sentido al menos asi lo era para Luna…

- La… la voz tenia razón… no puedo confiar en nadie…-

- Luna ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué voz?-dijo Celestia pero para ella la voz de su hermana sonaba asi - _Eres una excusa lamentable y vergonzosa para la realeza -_

- Luna por favor queremos ayudarte - gimio Onyx levantándose lentamente muy adolorido. Pero ella escucho esto _- Debi matarte cuando estuvimos solos el primer dia-_

- ¡Alejense de mi! - grito Luna mientras salía corriendo de la habitación directo a su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro a si nadie podría entrar - Mi propia hermana… mi supuesto amigo me dan la espalda… no puedo confiar en nadie…-

_- Asi es Luna pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí… yo nunca te dejare…-_

Celestia permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Lagrimas caian de sus ojos, estaba viendo a su hermana caer en un estado de locura que le rompia el corazón no poder ayudarla…

Algunos guardias escucharon la conmocion y rápidamente reaccionaron entrando a la habitacion, se sorprendieron al ver a su princesa inmóvil con una expresión que mezclaba tristeza y horror.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?-pregunto el capitán Shining Armor - Escuchamos una gran conmocion, vinimos en cuanto pudimos-

Pero la princesa del sol no respondió, solo permanecia ahí sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - demando el capitán unicornio.

- La princesa Luna…- respondió el pegaso mientras dos de sus compañeros le ayudaban a reincorporarse

- Luna… ¿Dónde está Luna?- interrumpio Celestia recuperando un poco el sentido después de la conmocion que le causo ver a su hermana al borde de la locura.

-o-

Celestia logro llegar a la habitacion de su hermana, habia algunos guardias custodiando la puerta. Uno de ellos golpeaba la puerta preguntándole a la princesa si se encontraba bien…

- Luna, Luna por favor abre la puerta, no se que te ocurre, pero me duele verte asi. No quiero perderte otra vez, mi corazon no lo soportaria otra vez. Te amo Luna y solo quiero ayudarte, todo queremos ayudarte-

Dentro de la habitacion Luna lloraba desconsoladamente escuchando cada palabra que dijo Celestia, por un momento penso en abrir la puerta pero aquella voz seguia metiéndole ideas…

- _¡No lo hagas! Ella miente, es un truco... en cuanto abras ellos te mataran… no puedes confiar en nadie… soy la única que nunca te abandonara… juntas podemos ser invencibles…-_

Luna retrocedió de la puerta asustada, comenzo a dolerle la cabeza como nunca le habia dolido antes…

- Dejame en paz…-dijo sujetándose la cabeza

_Volvio a aquel mundo de pesadillas que se habia vuelto su mente pero esta vez se encontraba en el viejo castillo en el centro del bosque Everfree, todo el palacio era tal y como Luna lo recordaba hace mil años, con la única diferencia que todo estaba decorado en negro, la única luz que alumbraba el lugar provenían de la misma luna _

_- Bienvenida… te he estado esperando… te gusta lo que he hecho en este lugar… ¿Hermoso no te parece?...-_

_- ¿Quién demonios eres?-_

_La voz guardo silencio y de entre las sombras una silueta comenzo a tomar forma. Luna retrocedió lo mas que pudo mientras aquella figura salía a la luz…_

_- ¿Tu?- dijo con miedo_

_- Hola Luna…-dijo aquella figura-… ¿me extrañaste?-_

-o-

- ¿Luna todo esta bien ahí dentro?-pregunto Celestia al no escuchar absolutamente ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermana menor. De repente escucharon como varios muebles caian al piso de manera violenta

- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!- grito Luna con desesperación

- ¿¡Luna!?... ¿¡Luna!? - gritaba Celestia intentando abrir la puerta

- ¡A un lado princesa!-grito Onyx, al mismo tiempo que el y otros guardias tomaban distancia y corrian hasta la puerta golpeandola con fuerza logrando abrirla de un solo golpe…

Celestia entro rápidamente y localizo a su hermana en el piso, sus ojos reflejaban un horror que nunca había visto antes. Rapidamente se arrodillo ante ella intentando ayudarla pero no tenia ni idea de que le pasaba a su querida hermana…

- ¿Luna?... ¿Qué tienes? -

- Ella… es… ella… ¡Aaaaagggghhhh¡…-grito la princesa de la noche antes de perder el sentido una vez más…

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se llevo sus cascos a la cabeza pues le dolia bastante, examino un poco a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en su habitacion, las cortinas estaban cerradas pero aun asi pudo notar un pequeño resplandor de luz del sol colarse entre ellas. Intento recordar lo que habia pasado pero solo veía fragmentos distorcionados y voces extrañas en su mente, recordaba aquella voz diciéndole algo pero no recordaba que era exactamente, cuando bajo sus casco pudo sentir que alguien mas estaba junto a ella, giro su cabeza notando una melena de color gris, era Onyx quien dormía placidamente junto a su cama sobre la mesa de noche pudo ver un casco solo que este era de color azul oscuro caracteristicos de su guardia personal. Por un momento se puso nerviosa, no tenia ni idea de que hacia el pegaso en su habitación, pero tenia que hacer algo antes de que alguien lo viera.

- Luna… - murmuro el pegaso en sueños

- Esta soñando conmigo -dijo la alicornio mirándolo con ternura, olvidándose un momento de su miedo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, Luna se asusto al ver a su hermana mayor pero su expresión cambio cuando Celestia se acerco a ella abrazndola cariñosamente.

- Luna, gracias al cielo has despertado – dicho esto se separo un poco de su hermana menor mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

- Onyx dice que te vio perder el conocimiento y caíste de la ventana del tercer piso del castillo-

- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso… ¿Hermana cuanto he dormido?-

- Casi dos dias-

- ¡Dos días! – exclamo Luna incredula

- Si, creíamos que nunca despertarías. Onyx se ha quedado junto a ti desde entonces, salvo tu vida y eso es algo que le agradecere por siempre, como recompensa lo nombre tu escolta personal para que pudiera cuidarte…- Luna no podía estar mas feliz al saber que ahora podía estar mas tiempo junto al pegaso intento ocultarlo, pero fue entonces que Celestia noto la sorpresa en los ojos de Luna- tranquila ya lo se, Onyx me explico todo y no tengo nada en contra de su amistad-

- Lamento habértelo ocultado… en serio pensaba decírtelo…- dijo un poco mas tranquila.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora… - Celestia puso su pata sobre el hombro de su hermana menor tranquilizándola un poco.

Al escuchar voces Onyx comenzo a despertar poco a poco, lo primero que noto fue a la princesa del sol en la habitacion…

- Princesa lo siento creo que me quede dormido - dijo el pegaso tallándose los ojos

Celestia le regalo un sonrisa – Todo esta bien Onyx, entiendo que estabas agotado, pero ya no hay de que preocuparse - su mirada se desvio hacia un lado

Fue entonces que el pegaso noto que Luna ya había despertado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Luna despertaste- exclamo el pegaso con suma alegría

- Gracias por cuidar de mi -

- No tienes nada que agradecer, lo haria la veces que fueran necesarias para asegurar tu bienestar-

Luna se sonrojo ante las palabras del pegaso, y a Onyx le encantaba verla de esa manera, se veía encantadora y al mismo tiempo se le hacia muy lindo cuando la princesa se apenaba.

- ¿Podrias dejarnos a solas un momento Onyx? – pregunto Celestia amablemente.

El pegaso asintió, tomo su casco y se retiro haciendo una leve reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

- Tienes suerte hermana - dijo Celestia - Es un pegaso muy agradable-

- Lo se… cuando estoy con el ya no soy mas la princesa Luna… solo soy Luna… el es el tercer poni en ver mas alla de mi corona y de mi titulo…-

- ¿El te gusta?-

Luna se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, en verdad sentía algo de cariño por el pegaso, pero no estaba segura de sentir algo mas que eso, era verdad que cuando estaba junto a Onyx su corazón latia mas fuerte y después de lo que paso en Ponyville se sentía confunfida con sus sentimientos hacie el pegaso…

- No lo se… yo… la verdad no se si merezca que alguien me quiera tanto…además de que serviría enamorarme si al final tendria que verlo envejecer y al final… verlo morir… y de nuevo estaria sola… yo no puedo… no puedo darme ese privilegio… mi destino es estar sola por siempre…

- Eso no es verdad, no te niegues la felicidad Luna… el amor no llega tan fácil, podrían pasar milenios para encontrar a alguien como el, el destino te esta dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, no la dejes pasar-

Luna solo negó con tristeza, en el fondo lo deseaba, formar una familia, ser madre, pero esa felicidad se veía opacada por la maldición de su juventud eterna… Onyx envejecería y moriría dejándola sola y triste…

- ¿Por qué?... dime Luna ¿Que esta pasando contigo?-

Su mal estado habia llegado muy lejos, penso que podía controlarlo sin ayuda pero se equivoco, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que pasaba pero justo cuando estaba por revelar la verdad sintio como si alguien tomara el control de su cuerpo y de sus palabras…

- No puedo - dijo con tristeza, ya que eso no era lo que en realidad deseaba decirla a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió Celestia- permíteme ayudarte-

- Simplemente no puedo… no insistas… además jamás te ha importado lo que yo sienta- lagrimas salian de los hermosos ojos de la princesa de la noche, esas no eran sus palabras y le dolia que alguien mas le hiciera mentirle a su propia hermana de esa forma

- Luna me importas mas que cualquier cosa… me duele verte asi… a todos nos duele… permítenos ayudarte-

- Nadie puede ayudarme… no lo entiendes…- dijo triste pero con un tono de voz mas alto - … nadie confía en mi… creo que todos estarían mejor si yo no hubiese regresado…-

- No digas eso… esos mil años de tu ausencia me dejaron cicatrices muy profundas que aun no han sanado… cada noche duermo pensando si no habia otra opción… Luna en verdad no quiero perderte otra vez… perdóname…-

_- Ella miente - dijo aquella voz bloqueando las palabras de los oídos de Luna_

Luna abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella voz, pero esta vez no era en su mente sino como un eco en toda la habitacion. Levanto la mirada sorprendida de que Celestia no hubiese reaccionado ante la voz en la oscuridad, los labios de su hermana se movían pero ella no escuchaba lo que en verdad decian…

_- Sus palabras son falsas… claro que habia otra opción pero ella no quizo verla… todo este tiempo solo le importaba ser la única soberana de Ecuestria…-_

- No hay nada que puedan hacer por mi… es algo que ya he decidido y no hay forma de que tu no nadie pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión… ahora si me disculpas quisiera estar sola - se dio la vuelta cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana, pero no era ella quien hablaba si no aquella voz que comenzaba a tomar el control de su propio ser. Luna comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había echo aquellas palabras no eran ciertas en el fondo mas que nadie necesitaba a su herman mayor…

- De acuerdo Luna te dejare sola…- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos - Solo quiero que sepas hermana que te quiero mucho-

Luna escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, apenas levanto la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola, tambien lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolia cada palabra que le habia dicho a Celestia, pero no habia sido ella si no aquella voz en su interior quien tomo el control de su palabras y las retorció para su beneficio…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Luna? - dijo la voz de Onyx detrás de ella - ¿Tambien quieres que me vaya?

- Quédate… por favor quédate conmigo - le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

Onyx se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda recostándose sobre su crin.

-Luna… yo…-

- No digas nada… solo quedate conmigo…-

_- Deshazte de el… - interrumpio de nuevo la voz- … no lo necesitas… al final solo te romperá el corazón…-_

- Onyx lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto- dijo Luna pero en realidad no era ella sino aquella voz usándola nuevamente…

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- Yo soy una princesa… tu un simple guardia… jamás podría estar con alguien que no este a mi altura. Solo vete… no quiero volver a verte… me escuchaste… jamás vuelvas a presentarte frente a mi…-

Onyx se alejo lentamente con el corazón hecho pedazos, se detuvo un momento levanto la vista pero solo se encontró con los ojos esquivos de la princesa de la Luna, salió de la habitacion cerrando las puertas detrás de el…

Una fría e inusual brisa recorrió la habitacion, las sombras se movieron como si danzaran al ritmo de una luz que no existía en la oscuridad del cuarto de Luna. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño…

_- No necesitas a nadie… solo a mi…-_

_Luna lloraba desconsoladamente mientras la figura de una gran yegua negra se le acercaba lentamente_

_- Tranquila mi niña todo ese dolor pasara pronto…tu aislamiento… tu tristeza… solo me hicieron mas fuertes… no necesitamos a nadie… Ha llegado el momento de que tome el control… esto quizás te duela un poco…-_

La princesa Celestia esperaba fuera de la habitacion de su hermana esperaba que quizás Onyx pudiera darle buenas noticias que quizás a el le hubiese dicho algo pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al pegaso negro llorando con el corazón destrozado.

Ambos estuvieron por marcharse cuando escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Luna. Al abrir la habitación, la princesa de la noche se encontraba en posicion fetal, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en blanco., su cuerpo se retrocia como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor.

- Sal de mi cabeza… alejate de mi… ¡aaaaaaahhhh!-

Rapidamente ambos se acercaron a la princesa Luan, Celestia coloco uno de sus casco sobre la frente de Luna, su cuerno brillo con intensidad casi iluminando la habitación, por un momento Luna parecía haberse calmado…

- Su mente esta completamente fuera de si… su alma todo su ser es un completo caos…-

Fue entonces que Luna hablo por un segundo pudo tomar control de su cuerpo y hablo con una voz extraña que no parecía la suya…

- No la dejes… no le permitas… ella esta intentando controlarme… N…Night… mare… Moon - fue lo último que pudo articular antes de volver a caer inconciente.

Celestia se quedo sin aliento al escuchar aquel nombre, entonces todo cobraba sentido. Todo este tiempo habia sido culpa de Nightmare Moon, su presencia en la mente de Luna la habia vuelto insociable y casi al borde de la locura…

- Princesa ¿Qué le ocurre a Luna?-

- Nightmare Moon intenta controlarla. Luna esta luchando contra ella pero su presencia ha debilitado su mente-

- Pero ¿pensé que los Elementos de la Armonia la había destruido?-

- Tambien creía eso, pero al parecer encontró el modo de sobrevivir en la mente de mi hermana y ahora intenta tomar el control a la fuerza-

- Debemos hacer algo-

- Intentare algo pero dependerá de ella y solo de ella…-

Celestia coloco su pezuña sobre la frente de Luna, su cuerno comenzo a brillar y le hablo con una voz suave…

- Luna, ahora lo se todo se lo que te esta ocurriendo, debi ser un poco mas conciente y no subestimar el poder de Nightmare Moon. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta, quizás hubiese podido hacer algo por ti. Escuchame Luna existen demonios en todos nosotros, el tuyo intenta controlarte y debes luchar contra el, no debes dejar por ningún motivo que logre su objetivo, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho en tu estado y quisiera poder estar ahí para poder ayudarte. Recuerda que donde sea que te encuentres, aun en el lugar mas oscuro, tienes amigos, amigos que se preocupan por ti y te aman y siempre estaremos a tu lado…-

_- Bonito discurso Celestia pero ya es muy tarde - interrumpio la voz esta vez perceptible para la princesa Celestia_

Onyx tambien lo escucho y comenzo a buscar la fuente de la voz. Las sombras de la habitacion se movieron y de ella surgió una yegua tan negra como la noche.

_- Ha pasado tiempo Celestia, ¿me extrañaste? - _

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

- Luna, ahora lo se, se lo que te esta ocurriendo, debi ser un poco mas consiente y no subestimar el poder de Nightmare Moon. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta, quizás hubiese podido hacer algo por ti. Escúchame Luna existen demonios en todos nosotros, el tuyo intenta controlarte y debes luchar contra el, no debes dejar por ningún motivo que logre su objetivo, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho en tu estado y quisiera poder estar ahí para poder ayudarte. Recuerda que donde sea que te encuentres, aun en el lugar mas oscuro, tienes amigos, amigos que se preocupan por ti y te aman y siempre estaremos a tu lado…-

_- Bonito discurso Celestia pero ya es muy tarde - interrumpio la voz esta vez perceptible para la princesa Celestia_

Onyx tambien lo escucho y comenzo a buscar la fuente de la voz. Las sombras de la habitacion se movieron y de ella surgió una yegua tan negra como la noche.

_- Ha pasado tiempo Celestia, ¿me extrañaste? - _

La malvada yegua en la luna, la auto proclamada reina de la noche, Nightmare Moon, apareció frente a Celestia y Onyx, su piel mas negra que la noche apenas podía distinguirse entre la oscuridad de la habitación solo sus grandes y aterradores ojos de color esmeralda con facciones felinas resaltaban entre las sombras.

- Alejate Nightmare Moon… no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana- exclamo Celestia en tono amenzador, abrazando a Luna y cubriéndola con sus alas intentando protegerla.

_- Ya es tarde Celestia… Luna me pertenece solo a mi… - __su risa inundo la habitación sonando como eco en todo el castillo…_

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Los elementos te destruyeron-

_Nightmare Moon sonrio antes de responder - Antes de que me destruyeran plante una parte mi en el subconsciente de Luna, llamalo un seguro de vida si lo prefieres, fue una sorpresa que esa alumna tuya lograra conseguir que los elementos de la armonía funcionaran, por eso cuando vi que estaba a punto de perder me refugie en lo mas profundo de la mente de tu querida hermana-_

Nightmare Moon se pavoneaba victoriosa frente a la princesa del sol, su cuerpo no parecía solido sino etéreo se podía ver a través de él, al drenar la mayor parte de la magia y energía vital de Luna pudo hacerse presente sin la necesidad de poseer el cuerpo de la princesa de la noche.

- No dejare que me arrebates a mi hermana otra vez - Celestia se puso en pie encarando a la yegua oscura.

_- ¿y que piensas hacer? - la reto la yegua oscura - ¿Desterrarme?... oh lo olvidaba… eso seria mandar a tu pequeña hermana otros mil años al exilio y no creo que tengas el valor para hacerlo de nuevo-_

Celestia se sintio acorralada, era cierto jamás volveria a hacer algo tan horrible como lo que le hizo a Luna hace mil años, pero sin los elementos a su alcance tampoco le podía hacer frente a la reina de las sombras. Volvió a colocar su pezuña en el rostro de su hermana y continuo donde Nightmare Moon la habia interrumpido.

_- Lo único que estas haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable - dio un paso al frente, pero entonces Onyx se interpuso entre ellas, mirando a la malvada yegua amenazadoramente, extendió sus alas hasta su máxima envergadura listo para lanzarse contra ella de ser necesario._

Nightmare Moon sonrio ante esta accion le parecia divertido ver a un simple pegaso interponerse ante ella. Sin embargo en el fondo sentía un enorme desprecio hacia el guardia nocturno.

_- Tu. Eres el pegaso que me obligo a adelantar mi aparición. Todo iba según mis planes… su aislamiento del mundo exterior, su conflicto interno por lograr amistades, hacer que sintiera que todos estaban en su contra, pero tus constantes interrupciones le dieron a Luna esperanzas… estuviste muy cerca de arruinar mi glorioso retorno…-_

El ruido de varios cascos chocando contra el suelo llamo su atención, era el indicio de que varios guardias venían en camino…

_-Al parecer llegaran mas invitados indeseados a esta reunión ¿Les parece si nos retiramos aun lugar más privado?-_

De pronto la habitacion se vio rodeada por un gran remolino envolviendo a todos en ella, como lo habia echo con Twilight y los elementos en el antiguo castillo, para despues desaparecer en una explosion de luz. Los guardias llegaron tarde solo para ver como las princesas, la yegua oscura y el guardia nocturno desaparecían ante sus ojos. Rápidamente el capitán Shining Armor, puso a toda la guardia en alerta…

-o-

Onyx abrió los ojos con dificultad, miro a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en la habitacion de la princesa Luna, era un lugar muy diferente parecia un palacio en ruinas las paredes de piedra todavía se mantenian de pie, apesar de que parte del techo se había derrumbado permitiendo el acceso al cielo diurno. Giro su vista hacia un lado, ahí estaba la princesa Celestia quien miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo o a alguien fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Luna no se encontraba con ella.

Preocupado se levanto rápidamente cuando la risa de Nightmare Moon llamo su atención. Ambos ponis, princesa y corcel, miraron sobre sus cabezas, la yegua oscura volaba sobre ellos con Luna inconsciente flotando a su lado.

_- Sean bienvenidos…- exclamo la yegua_

- Devuelveme a mi hermana Nightmare Moon ¡Ahora!- demando Celestia, sin importarle lo que Nightmare Moon tenia que decir…

_- Como quieras – el cuerno de Nightmare dejo de brillar, con lo cual la magia con la que mantenía flotando a Luna se desvaneció, el cuerpo de la princesa caia al piso sin control. En menos de un segundo Onyx desplego sus alas y logro atrapar a Luna antes de que golpeara el suelo. El pegaso deposito suavemente a la princesa mientras la princesa Celestia se acerco a ella verificando que su hermana se encontrara bien._

- ¿Princesa en donde estamos? - pregunto Onyx

- Parece que estamos en el viejo castillo en el centro del bosque Everfree-

_- Estas en lo correcto, es aquí donde todo empezó y será aquí donde me coronare la reina de toda Ecuestria-_

- ¿Por qué nos has traido aquí?- demando respuesta la princesa Celestia

_- Para que pudieras ver como convierto el dia… - levanto la vista hacia el techo - … en eterna oscuridad – el cuerno de Nightmare Moon se ilumino con un fulgor azul…_

_-o-_

El cuerno de Luna comenzo a brillar por si solo sin que la princesa de la noche hiciera algo para activar su magia. El cuerpo de Luna se retorció como si sintiera un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, el fulgor mágico se disparo como un rayo de luz azul oscuro directo hacia el cielo.

Celestia y Onyx miraron hacia arriba con un nudo en la garganta mientras la luna se movia lentamente cubriendo al sol…

_- Observen por última vez el sol por que cuando la luna lo cubra por completo no habrá mas que sombras y eterna oscuridad –_

El fulgor de luz se observo a kilómetros de distancia del bosque Everfree, en Ponyville los habitantes observaron como la luna salía por el horizonte y se elevaba hasta ocupar su lugar junto al sol. Twilight observo este extraño fenómeno sin tener explicación alguna, miro su calendario y sus notas pero en ningún lado había indicios de un posible eclipse en ese dia, pensó incluso que tal vez habia cometido algún error pero eso era poco probable, sintió una extraña sensación que le causo escalofríos habia algo en el ambiente que le era familiar, la magia para causar algo asi tenia que ser muy poderosa y solo las princesas podían hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué hacer un eclipse sin dar aviso? Twilight tenia un muy mal presentimiento...

Desde Canterlot, capitán Shining Armor fue avisado del extraño suceso, sospechando que esto tendría relación con la desaparición de las princesas dio la orden inmediata de dirigirse al bosque Everfree, el unicornio solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

_-o-_

Celestia se sintio mareada casi al borde del desmayo, sus patas temblaban como gelatina, su cuerpo tambaleo un poco hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, la princesa del sol cayo al piso con fuerza…

- ¿Su majestad que le ocurre?-pregunto Onyx preocupado

_- Celestia no te ves muy bien… ¿por que no descansas?… digamos… por siempre- la yegua oscura se rio haciendo eco entre los muros del castillo._

- Monstruo ¿Que le has hecho?-

_- Jajajajajaja… eso muchacho es un eclipse…-_

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que le has hecho a la princesa?- pregunto desafiante

_- Sucede cuando la luna se interpone entre el sol y la tierra-_

- Eso ya lo se. Pero ¿Porque afecta a la Princesa Celestia?-

_- ¿Sabes porque existe la luz y la oscuridad?…-_

- Para que exista un equilibrio - contesto el pegaso - la luz no puede existir sin oscuridad y viceversa -

_- Exacto… - Nightmare Moon descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, su cuerpo parecia mas solido que antes como si adquiriera mas poder conforme las sombras comenzaban a cubrirlo todo - … Son como los dos lados de una misma moneda… uno no puede existir sin el otro… pero se necesitan mutuamente… pero no pueden estar al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar… una anula a la otra… -_

- Aun no has respondido mi pregunta-

_- Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo… una vez que la luna cubra al sol… la princesa Celestia morirá… -_

Onyx abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras…

_- No es un simple eclipse, también es una maldición, una vez que la luna cubra completamente al sol, tu querida princesa Celestia perderá todo su poder…y yo obtendré poder mas alla de lo inimaginable, será entonces que nadie ni siquiera los elementos de la armonía podrán detenerme… -_

- Onyx… tienes que… irte… Debes… avisar… a los elementos… de la armonía… a toda… Ecuestria… Deben detener a Nightmare Moon…- Celestia apenes logro articular palabra pues sus fuerzas se terminaban cada vez mas mientras el eclipse avanzaba poco a poco.

Onyx miro al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, el solo ya había sido cubierto mas alla de la mitad, si esto seguía asi la yegua oscura ganaría…

- No, no me pida eso princesa… yo jamás podría abandonarla ni a usted ni a Luna… - exclamo Onyx, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación. Miro a la yegua quien le miraba con aires de grandeza sintiéndose triunfante - Ahorre sus fuerzas, Luna la necesita… - dijo a la princesa Celestia, con mucha determinación encaro a la yegua oscura - Usted lo dijo… depende de ella y solo de ella. Y-Yo… detendré a Nightmare Moon…-

Nightmare Moon se rio con fuerza al escuchar al pegaso.

_- ¿Es broma?... ¿Es un broma, no? ¿Tu vas a detenerme? No me hagas reir… ¿Qué podría hacer un simple, enclenque y debilucho poni como tú?... Deberias obedecer muchacho… disfruta de tus últimos momentos a la luz del sol…- _

Onyx tenia miedo… mucho miedo, no sabia exactamente lo que hacia, tampoco sabia si podría contra alguien como Nightmare Moon, probablemente saldría muy mal herido, quizás podría morir. Cerro los ojos, pensando en todas las posibilidades… en verdad tenia miedo, desde que se unió a la guardia real, lo habían llamado debilucho, inútil, bueno para nada… por primera vez podía demostrar que era mas que eso… quizás alguien habia visto el rayo de luz y vendrían en camino… solo debía darles tiempo. Recordo los hermosos momentos junto a Luna, fue entonces que abrio los ojos mostrando una gran determinación una que no habia tenido en mucho tiempo, tenia algo y alguien a quien proteger y eso haria aun a costa de su propia vida.

-o-

Onyx se lanzo hacia Nightmare Moon, quien ágilmente dio un salto golpeando con una de sus pezuñas la cabeza del pegaso haciéndolo chocar contra un pilar de roca. Nightmare Moon contra ataco pero el pegaso rodo hacia un lado esquivando la pezuña de la yegua nocturna…

- Cuando te defiendas… que no te maten - se dijo mentalmente recordado las palabras que el capitán Shining Armor decía en los entrenamientos.

La yegua extendió sus alas y empezó a ganar altura. Onyx giro rápidamente ubicando a Nightmare Moon y se lanzo hacia arriba a toda velocidad tras ella.

- Cuando protejas a alguien… no lo dejes morir - repitio en su mente, recordando todos los momentos que paso al lado de Luna.

De nuevo la yegua oscura solo lo esquivo con suma facilidad, cuando Onyx se dio la vuelta, Nighmare Moon ya no estaba detrás de él. La ubico a un lado y se lanzo contra ella a toda velocidad.

- Cuando ataques… hazlo a matar - esta vez grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrojaba contra Nightmare Moon a toda velocidad

Nightmare Moon tenia que admitir que estaba asombrada, el pegaso se le veía determinado a hacerle frente, la yegua se quedo inmóvil mientras el pegaso se le acercaba a gran velocidad dispuestoa atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe parecía inevitable pero aun asi logro esquivarlo por centímetros para después contraatacar con una poderos coz en la espalda del pegaso que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, giro nuevamente para encarar a la yegua pero de nuevo ya no estaba ahí, otro golpe mas fuerte lo hizo desorientarse y retroceder un poco mas, giro su cabeza intentando reubicarla pero la yegua no aparecia por ninguna lado.

Sintió una corriente de aire frio a sus espaldas, seguido de un fuerte golpe causado por un relámpago que lo mando directamente al suelo. El impacto le retiro el casco y agrieto su armadura. Cuando trato de levantarse la yegua le puso un casco sobre la cabeza presionando con fuerza el cráneo del poni. Onyx forcejeo intentando levantarse pero el peso era demasiado para él.

_- ¿En serio pensaste que podrías conmigo? - presiono con mas fuerza sobre el cráneo del pegaso haciéndolo emitir un desgarrador alarido de dolor - Eres mas débil de lo que aparentas, si quisiera aplastaría tu cabeza hasta hacerla pedazos -_

- ¿Y que es lo que te detiene? - su voz era una mezcla de dolor y miedo. Miedo a la muerte, como guardia lo habian preparado para enfrentarla pero nada lo habia preparado para algo como esto. El terror le invadió el cuerpo mientras el peso de Nightmare Moon le aplastaba el cráneo con mas fuerza ente tal insolencia.

_- Tienes valor muchacho. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi? - le susurro al oído - Solo piénsalo una vez que la luna cubra al sol matare a Celestia y me convertiré en la reina de Ecuestria, nadie tiene que saber que dejaste morir a la princesa… no… será nuestro secreto. Luna me pertenecerá, sera una marioneta a mis servicios y asi podrán estar juntos… ¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste? -_

Onyx la miro sorprendido. El terror se convertía en intriga, y la intriga se diluía en curiosidad. ¿Hablaba en serio? Por un momento, y esto era lo que más le avergonzaba y jamás contaría a nadie, creyo en lo que le decía.

_- Elige bien tus palabras por que podrían ser las ultimas -_

Por un segundo Nightmare Moon disminuyo la presión sobre Onyx permitiéndole contestar…

- Es cierto… eso es lo que mas deseo…- con dificultad logro girar lo suficiente para ver a Luna. Se alegro que al fin hubiese despertado y se encontrara junto a su hermana. Celestia lucia cansada y a punto de sucumbir - … pero aunque suena tentadora tu oferta me temo que tendre que rechazarla, dices que Luna será una marioneta a tus servicios, entonces ya no será Luna -

_- No lo entiendes Luna ya no es nada, dentro de poco solo existiré yo. Ella es débil, solo será una ilusión quien la controlara sere yo… - dicho esto presiono con fuerza el cráneo del pegaso haciéndolo gritar de dolor_

- T…te equivocas… L-Luna… Luna… no… es débil… - logro articular a pesar del dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser – D-Desde… que la… conozco… la he… visto… soportar… tristezas… llanto… el desprecio… de otros ponies… ella es mas… fuerte… incluso mas fuerte que tu…-

_- Te hare tragar esas palabras - levanto su pezuña liberando al pegaso de su dolor pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la yegua lo pisoteara en las costillas, en sus patas y en sus alas varias veces con gran fuerza que casi pudo escucharse como se rompían sus huesos - ¿Aun crees que soy débil?- dijo deteniendo su feroz ataque._

Onyx escupió un poco de sangre, para después asentir con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo solo era una masa de dolor indescriptible,

- Lo eres… p-pues…ne… cesi… tas a… Luna… p-para existir… m-me das pena…-

_- No lo entiendes yo soy la reina de la noche-_

- N-no… te… me… mereces… ese ti-titulo… - gimio Onyx con mucho dolor escupiendo un poco mas de sangre sobre los cascos de Nightmare Moon

- _Pequeño insolente…- dicho esto lo levanto con su magia hasta quedar a su altura- -¿Cómo te atreves?-_

- Si… m-me… a…trevo… Por que deseas crear… la noche… c-como un modo… para expandir tu miedo, pero Luna… sus noches… son hermosas… las estrellas brillantes cada noche… las constelaciones… la luz… de la luna vigilando y cuidando a cada poni mientras duerme… sus noches… están llenas… de maravillas… tus… noches… solo serian… un vacio oscuro de nada… - a pesar del dolor Onyx logro decir cada palabra sorprendiendo a la yegua oscura quien ya estaba harta de oírlo hablar.

_- Ya me harte de tu insolencia… terminare con tu patética vida de una vez por todas…-_

- ¡Nightmare Moon, NO!- grito Luna con desesperación - ¡Ya basta por favor!-

La yegua miro de reojo a la princesa de la noche. Luna estaba llorando desesperadamente junto a Celestia quien ya no reaccionaba. La luna cubria casi en su totalidad al sol, su victoria estaba cerca, asi que no le molestaba esperar un poco mas…

_- Mi querida Luna has despertado… lamento haberme ido cuando estábamos tan cerca de ser una sola pero no podía dejar que te alejaran de mi, tuve que detenerlos por tu bien… lástima que tengas que ver tan lamentablemente a tus seres queridos y por última vez - se rio de la tristeza de la princesa de la noche - Dejare que le des el ultimo adiós a tu querido romeo antes de que termine con su patética existencia - de un solo movimiento Nightmare Moon arrojo al pegaso como un vil saco de nada, el poni apenas podía moverse…_

Rapidamente Luna se arrastro hasta Onyx, su estado casi el rompe el corazón a la pobre princesa. Intento usar su magia para ayudarlo pero por mas que se concentraba no podía usarla era como si Nightmare Moon le hubiese drenado toda su magia. Luna acomodo suavemente al pegaso en su regazo, acaricio su rostro suavemente, mientras sus lagrimas caian sobre el, al mismo tiempo limpio la sangre que caia de sus labios. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, Onyx la miraba con una sonrisa y con gran esfuerzo logro levantar su pata y acariciar el suave rostro de la princesa…

- Lo siento Onyx… todo esto es mi culpa… - dijo entre sollozos - pensé… pensé que… podía…-

- No… yo soy… quien… lo… siente… - respondio con mucho esfuerzo pues sentia como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente - … no… pude… protegerte… -

- No hables por favor-

- A…al… m…menos… pude… verte… p… por… ultima… v… vez -

- No, no digas eso estaras bien - sus lagrimas caian cada vez mas rápido sobre el rostro del pegaso.

- Luna… yo… yo te… yo… - Onyx sentía como la vida se le escapaba, si iba a decirle a Luna lo que sentía, debía hacerlo rápido y solo habia una manera de hacerlo…

Con un gran esfuerzo y mucho dolor pudo levantarse hasta alcanzar el rostro de Luna. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que después de tantos momentos juntos, sellaron lo que sentian el uno por el otro. Luna y Onyx sellaron su amor con un beso. Fue un beso lento, cálido y amoroso. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ya no necesitaban nada mas en este mundo. Las palabras sobraron. Luna siempre penso que viviría siempre sola y que eso era lo mejor, pero ahora pensaba diferente solo quería que este momento durara para la eternidad.

Lentamente sintio como Onyx se separaba de ella. Luna sonrio pero su alegría se convirtió en preocupación al ver que los ojos de Onyx se habían cerrado…

- No, no, no, no - dijo entre lagrimas - Por favor, no… Onyx…- lo abrazo contra su cuerpo quería sentirlo por ultima vez…

_- jajajaja… me ahorro el trabajo de matarlo - miro al cielo donde la luna ya cubria al sol en su totalidad - … todo termino Luna… ya nadie puede interponerse en mi camino… no te dije que tus amigos te iban a abandonar… Celestia, Onyx todos se han ido… ahora estas completamente sola… pero yo sigo aquí… has visto de lo __que soy capaz de hacer y es solo el inicio…__ quise que__vieras más allá de__las__falsas creencias__de que este__mundo está lleno de__bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad__y magia__. __Mira__la realidad… y__esto será más fácil__si solo te dejas llevar -_

Nightmare Moon se acerco lentamente hacia Luna, pero justo en el momento que intento entrar en contacto con la princesa de la noche una extraña energía le impido avanzar mas. Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor la oscuridad comenzo a desparecer mientras la luna retrocedía liberando al sol.

Luna levanto la mirada encarando a la yegua oscura, sus ojos reflejaban un deseo de justicia, sin Nightmare Moon en su mente por fin podía pensar con claridad, recordaba las palabras que Celestia le habia dicho, las escuchaba una y otra vez resonando en su mente. Sus recuerdos ya no la atormentaban ahora lo unico que deseaba era retribucion por todo lo que le habia causado. Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con intensidad mágica. Emitió un fulgor plateado que cada vez se hacia mas brillante y mas grande

_- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? En verdad crees que pu…- _

- ¡CALLATE! - grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su casco creando un pequeño cráter. Luna se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que dejaba lenta y suavemente el cuerpo de Onyx a un lado - ¡YA ME HARTE DE TI Y DE TUS JUEGOS MENTALES! -

Luna estaba hablando con una justicia que se hizo eco más allá de aquel palacio

- ¡YO SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA DE ECUESTRIA, Y TÚ, DEMONIO, NO TIENES CONTROL SOBRE MÍ! ¡YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE MI PROPIA ALMA, NO TE PERTENESCO! ¡YO SOY MÁS DE LO QUE TU PUEDES SER! ¡MIENTRAS QUE TU PUEDES SER LA GOBERNANTE DE MI MÁS PROFUNDA OSCURIDAD YO TENGO ALGO QUE NUNCA TENDRÁS! ¡YO SOY EL PUNTO MEDIO ENTRE EL DÍA Y LA NOCHE, PUEDO CONTROLAR UNA PARTE DE AMBOS, AL IGUAL QUE MI HERMANA, EN EQUILIBRIO, TU ERES SOLO OSCURIDAD Y ESO, ES TU MAYOR DEFECTO! ¡UNA VEZ QUE INTENTASTE REVERTIR EL EQUILIBRIO DE NOCHE Y DE DÍA, INVOCASTE LA IRA DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA! ¡Y AHORA, MIENTRAS QUE EN REALIDAD NO ESTÁN AQUÍ, SE QUE ESTÁN DENTRO DE MÍ, EN MI PROPIA ALMA, CON CADA AMIGO, CADA SER QUERIDO QUE CONOZCO CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME DA FUERZAS PARA LEVANTARME Y SEGUIR CADA DIA! ¡NO ERES PARTE DE MÍ, ERES UNA MANIFESTACIÓN DEL MAL QUE HABITABA EN MÍ ALMA, DE ESTO ME DOY CUENTA AHORA! ¡TE PERMITI GANAR DEMASIADO PODER SOBRE MÍ Y ESO FUE MI CULPA, PUDE DETERNERTE…! ¡NO PUDIMOS HABERTE DETENIDO PERO TUS MENTIRAS ME HICIERON DUDAR INCLUSO DE MI MISMA Y LOS ELEMENTOS AHORA ESTÁN TOMANDO REPRESALIAS COMO LO HICIERON HACE UN MILENIO! ¡YO SOY TU DESTRUCCIÓN, Y ME ASEGURARE DE DEVOLVERTE AL LUGAR DE DONDE VINISTE!-

Una columna de luz estalló en todas las direcciones, Nightmare Moon grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquella luz la envolvía completamente desapareciendo conforme el fulgor se hacia mas intenso. La luz limpió el cielo de toda oscuridad y el sol volvió a brillar con intensidad. El poder desapareció poco a poco mientras Luna se dejaba caer exhausta pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

- Todo… termino…-

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, se sorprendió de despertar en una habitación extraña. Estaba recostado de lado en una cama cubierta de suaves sabanas blancas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, trato de moverse, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo detuvo.

- Sera mejor que te lo tomes con calma - dijo una suave voz detrás de el

- ¿En dónde… en donde… estoy? - exclamo confundido sin reconocer a quien le hablaba

Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la misma princesa Celestia

- En el hospital de Ponyville, eres un pegaso con mucha suerte-

- Princesa… Celestia… Luna... - recordo entonces - ¿Dónde está la princesa Luna? - se movio un poco brusco lo cual le ocasiono un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

- Debes tener cuidado, tus heridas son más graves de lo que parecen. Luna está bien, siempre está aquí a la misma hora -

- ¿Misma hora? - se pregunto mentalmente - Disculpe Princesa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

- Casi tres días – respondió Celestia tranquilamente

- ¡Tres días! – exclamo asombrado lo cual provoco que de nuevo un fuerte dolor recorriera su cuerpo…

- Nos alegra mucho verte despierto, Luna jamás perdió las esperanzas de que despertaras, lleva todos estos días a tu lado, incluso intento entrar en tus sueños pero no pudo hacerlo - hizo una ligera pausa - Los doctores dijeron que caíste en un coma profundo -

- ¿Dónde está Luna ahora?- decidió relajarse y recostarse de lado para poder ver a la princesa Luna.

- Salió un momento, le prometí que te cuidaría mientras volvia –

- Su majestad yo…-

- No digas nada- interrumpió la princesa levantando su pezuña - Debes descansar para que tus heridas sanen. Te estamos eternamente agradecidos con tu valor, toda Ecuestria lo está -

- Pero… yo… no fui útil… no pude… no pude hacer… hacer nada para protegerlas… No pude vencer a Nightmare Moon… no merezco… no merezco ser un guardia real… - dicho esto comenzó a llorar de frustración, apretando con fuerza las sabanas- Toda mi vida he sido un debilucho, mi padre fue el único que creyo en mi… entre en la guardia real para demostrar que podía servir para algo… ahora veo que todos tenían razón… yo no debí enlistarme…-

- Te equivocas mi joven pegaso - dijo con un tono dulce de voz, la princesa uso su casco para levantar el mentón del pegaso haciéndolo verla a los ojos – Se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste… enfrentaste tus miedos… enfrentaste a Nightmare Moon arriesgando tu propia vida, no he conocido a nadie, además de los elementos de la armonía que hayan hecho algo similar. Me diste el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer reaccionar a mi hermana. De no ser por tu esfuerzo y tu valor, Nightmare Moon habría vencido y todos estaríamos ahora bajo la oscuridad eterna y por eso me honra poder entregarte esto…-

La princesa Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con un aura dorada haciendo levitar una pequeña caja plateada con bordes dorados adornada con varias joyas en su mayoría rubies incrustado en su centro estaba la insignia real representando a las dos hermanas alicornio. Celestia abrió la cajita revelando una medalla con la forma de un sol hecho de oro y una media luna de plata.

- Onyx Blackstar por tu valor y dedicación a servir y proteger a Ecuestria a un acosta de tu propia vida te concedo la mas grande condecoración que se puede otorgar…- la medalla floto hacia el pegaso colocándose suavemente alrededor de su cuello - La medalla al valor de Ecuestria -

Onyx quedo sin palabras, habia oído sobre esta medalla que solo le era otrogada a aquellos que hicieran algo realmente heroico.

- Yo… no se que decir… yo… no se como agradecérselo-

- Normalmente haríamos esto en una celebración oficial en el castillo pero hare una excepción esta vez, ya habrá tiempo para nombrarte Guardia de Elite cuando te recuperes-

- ¿Guardia de Elite?- pregunto confundido

- Correcto. Apartir de ahora formaras parte de un grupo muy selecto de ponis, todos y cada uno de ellos fue elegido por sus capacidades únicas y tu querido formas parte de ellos ahora, aun seras el escolta personal de mi hermana pero tendras otras responsabilidades al igual que algunos beneficios-

- ¿Beneficios? ¿Responsabilidades? No lo entiendo-

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicártelo, por ahora debes descansar. Luna volverá en un momento estoy segura de que tienen mucho de que hablar-

En ese momento se escucharon algunas dos voces a fuera de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a una poni unicornio de color azul oscuro y crin gris, su cutie mark era un telescopio rodeado de cuatro estrellas, seguida de la princesa Luna, ambas parecían tener una muy agradable conversación hasta que notaron que el pegaso se habia despertado. La unicornio se arrojo contra el pegaso abrazandolo afectuosamente y pkantandole varios besos en el rostro.

- Mama, mama… a mí también me da gusto verte pero me avergüenzas frente a sus majestades-

- No sabes la alegría que me da verte despierto. Cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital yo pensé lo peor…- dicho esto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Lo siento, te prometi que no me meteria en problemas cuando me uni a la guardia…-

- Olvidate de eso, las princesa me contaron todo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi pequeño Onyx-

- Mama- reclamo el pegaso- no me llames asi frente a la realeza-

Tanto Celestia como Luna rieron a lo bajo, sin embargo el rostro de Luna reflajaba un poco de preocupación por el estado del pegaso, se sentía un poco culpable, aunque se disculpo con la madre de Onyx y esta no le reclamo nada, la culpa aun le consumía por dentro.

Mientras su madre lo abrazaba y llenaba de elogios, Onyx miro a Luna y ambos quedaron en silencio observándose el uno al otro. Celestia noto esto, le pidió a la uncornio que les permitiera estar solos a ambos. La madre de Onyx acepto y ambas a abandonaron la habitación.

La princesa Luna espero a que su hermana y la unicornio abandonaran la habitación, quedando los dos solos en absoluto silencio, ambos levantaron la vista hasta mirarse solo por un momento…

- Luna… yo solo quiero decirte… lo que ocurrió en el castillo… - comenzo a decir rompiendo el silencio pero se vio interrumpido cuando la princesa se lanzo contra él abrazandolo suavemente para no lastimarlo.

Onyx abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal acción. Sintio una gran calidez proveniente del abrazo, pero tambien noto lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la princesa…

- Eres un tonto - dijo ella entre sollozos – Pense que nunca despertarías… pensé que te perdería… eres mi mejor amigo-

- Luna te prometo que nunca vas a perderme, te lo prometo siempre estare aquí contigo- dijo señalando su pecho con delicadeza

- Gracias, pero sigo pensando que eres un tonto, no valia la pena que te arriesgaras asi- respondió limpiándose las lagrimas

- Si lo valia y lo volveria a hacer si con eso consigo verte sonreir-

Ante estas palabras Luna se sonrojo como nunca lo habia echo, se miraron por unos pocos segundos antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente hasta que…

- Awwww –

- ¡´Tia…! ¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?-

- Lo siento Luna no pude resistirlo-

- ¡Largo!- grito Luna al mismo tiempo que le arrojo una almohada contra su hermana.

-o-

Los dias pasaron en los que Onyx y Luna se hicieron cada vez mas cercanos. Todos los días Luna encontraba tiempo en su agenda para poder visitar al pegaso quedándose junto a el hasta muy tarde. Cuando la condición del pegaso ya era un poco mas estable los médicos otorgaron el permiso de trasladarlo al hospital en Canterlot lo cual alegro mucho a Luna ya que ahora podía visitarlo sin tantas complicaciones.

Pasaron cerca de tres meses hasta que por fin Onyx fue dado de alta por los médicos del hospital, aun asi le pidieron que debía guardar reposo varios días ya que sus heridas habían sanado pero debía permanecer en observación y no realizar movimientos bruscos para evitar que se lastimara nuevamente, gracias a su nuevo ascenso esto no fue ningún problema, pero estar tanto tiempo en recostado habia mermado sus fuerzas por lo que necesito de mucha terapia física para volver a caminar y volar. Luna estuvo mas que encantada de ayudarlo, ella se volvió su entrenadora y durante algunos meses le ayudo a seguir a adelante…

-o-

Mientras se recuperaba por completo Onyx mantenía su rango como escolta de Luna y como tal tenia ciertos privilegios, entre los cuales estaba el tener un rango como sub capitán de la guardia tanto diurna como nocturna…

Realizando una ronda por los pasillos del palacio noto a dos guardias diurnos haciendo guardia en uno de los pasillos, Onyx los reconoció de inmediato fueron aquellos que dijeron que Luna daba miedo, tenia que darles una lección por lastimar a la princesa con sus comentarios…

-¡Ustedes dos!- exclamo el pegaso

Los dos soldados hicieron un saludo ante el sub capitán de la guardia, se notaban nerviosos pues estaban frente a un miembro de la guardia de elite.

- Por favor acompáñenme -

- Pero señor no podemos dejar nuestro puesto va contra las reglas - dijo uno de ellos

- Solo será un momento, si son amables en acompañarme-

Onyx llevo a los guardias hasta la habitacion de la princesa Luna. Toco la puerta un par de veces y esperaron a su majestad, después de unos segundos ella abrió la puerta asombrada de ver al pegaso con dos guardias diurnos. Luna llevaba una bata blanca que normalmente usaba cuando trabajaba en sus pinturas, estaba manchada de pintura de varios colores.

- ¿Onyx? ¿Qué haces aquí?... Deberias estar descansando… ¿Qué hacen los guardias de mi hermana contigo?-

- Lamento interrumpirla princesa pero estos guardias están aquí para disculparse con usted - dijo con voz autoritaria - ¿No es asi caballeros?-

Ambos guardias solo tragaron saliva, sin entender de que hablaba…

- Bien caballeros la princesa espera sus disculpas por haberle dicho que les daba miedo… ¿O acaso ya olvidaron aquella noche?-

- Este… no señor… si recordamos, fue la noche que nos ordenaron buscarlo a usted por huir de la enfermería… pero… nosotros no… nos referíamos a la princesa-

- Entonces caballeros creo que es momento de que se expliquen-

- Esa noche cuando dijimos que nos daba miedo… nos referíamos al observatorio, ese lugar da mucho miedo en la noche, no entendemos como la princesa Luna puede estar en un lugar tan tétrico como ese-

- Si el lugar en verdad da miedo cuando oscurece. Lamentamos si nuestro comentario se salió de contexto su majestad, en verdad la admiramos por su valor ante las críticas por su pasado-

- Acepto sus disculpas caballeros. Pueden regresar a sus puestos - dijo la princesa. Cuando los dos guardias se fueron su atención se concentro en Onyx - No tenias que hacer eso ¿Sabes?-

- Lo se, pero me hizo sentir bien- sonrio Onyx

- Empiezo a creer que darte esa medalla fue un error- dijo Luna en tono de broma

-o-

Esa noche, Luna le ofreció caminar por los jardines de Canterlot, lo cual Onyx acepto con gusto ya que desde su recuperación no habia podidio pasar un tiempo a solas con Luna como nates en el observatorio.

Era una hermosa noche, el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo la crin de ambos lentamente. Pasaron por el jardín de las estatuas y junto al laberinto hasta que decidieron sentarse en un pequeño claro a orillas del camino, las estrellas brillaban con un gran esplendor y la luna les regalaba un hermoso fulgor plateado permitiéndoles observar claramente en la oscuridad, no necesitaron de un telescopio para poder disfrutar tan hermoso espectáculo nocturno.

- ¿Onyx?... ¿te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?-

- Si yo solo…- miro al cielo - Las estrellas están muy brillantes esta noche-

- Creo que exagere con su brillo-

- Aun asi son hermosas pero no tanto como tu-

- Que cosas dices - se sonrojo

- No, es en serio Luna y no es por tu culpa el que brillen de esa forma ¿sabes por qué lo hacen?-

Luna solo negó con la cabeza

- Estan furiosas de que jamás podrán ser tan hermosas como tu-

- Onyx… por favor - dijo completamente sonrojada

- Es la verdad Luna, desde el primer dia que te vi en el observatorio… yo… quede prendado de tu belleza… quizás nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor pero aun asi no pude quitarte de mi cabeza aquella noche - Onyx tomo las patas delanteras de Luna acercándola mas a el, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Lo que quiero decir es que te amo Luna… y siempre lo hare con cada latido de mi corazón. No puedo prometerte que estare aqui por el resto de tu vida pero si puedo prometerte que te amare por el resto de la mia-

Luna se arrojo a los brazos de Onyx quien emitió un ligero quejido de dolor pero lo valia por estar cerca de su princesa.

- Esto es para ti- dijo sacando una extraña flor detrás de sus alas

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Es una flor nocturna, solo florece de noche - se explico

- Eso lo se pero… son muy raras ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

- No fue difícil, en el bosque Everfree hay una pradera entera de ellas- dijo acomodando la flor en el cabello de la princesa

- No tenias que hacerlo-

- Lo se pero cuando la admiro te veo a ti, una hermosa flor brillando en la oscuridad-

- Nunca nadie me habia dicho palabras tan bellas. Gracias por ser como eres-

Se dieron un beso tan suave y tierno como lo fue el primero pero esta vez tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo. La Luna y las Estrellas solo observaban como mudos testigos de aquel hermoso momento…

**Fin…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Las princesas Luna y Celestia admiraban el horizonte, mientras la princesa del sol terminaba su labor del día descendiendo su astro, Luna hacia lo suyo levantando la luna, trayendo la noche y las estrellas al firmamento.

- No es maravilloso Luna- dijo Celestia a su hermana menor, ambas desde el balcón de la habitación de la princesa del sol - Por fin Twilight logro su destino y será una gran princesa-

- Estoy de acuerdo ´Tia - dijo Luna junto a su hermana - Tenias razón con respecto a Twilight, si estaba lista, perdona si dude de ti-

- No te preocupes, siempre lo supe – dijo la princesa del sol con mucha confianza - Ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo-

Luna solo suspiro y se quedo en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor. Celestia se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato quiso averiguar que sucedia…

- ¿Sucede algo querida hermana? - dijo Celestia notando cierto tono en la voz de Luna- - te noto un tanto extraña -

-No… bueno… sucede que… - Luna hizo una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras que pudieran explicar que le pasaba

- Te escucho -

- Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Onyx y yo… formalizamos nuestra relación…-

- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Acaso el te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha presionado para hacer algo?-

- ¿Qué?... no, claro que no él jamás haría algo así. Onyx es todo un caballero, es muy atento conmigo, siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesito… incluso cuando sale en alguna misión… lo primoero que hace el volver es saber si estoy bien… me busca en el mundo de los sueños… en verdad el me hace muy feliz, mas feliz de lo que he sido en muchos años… a veces pienso que no lo merezco-

Celestia cubrió a Luna con su ala acercándola hacia ella

- No digas eso, si hay alguien que se merezca a un corcel como Onyx, esa eres tú. Has pasado por tanto Luna, mereces ser feliz -

- Pero tengo miedo – dijo Luna con cierto temblor en su voz

- ¿Miedo?-

- ¿Qué pasara el día que ya no esté conmigo? ¿Qué ocurrirá si le ocurre algo en alguna misión? ¿Y si un dia no regresa? ¿Qué hare? Volveré a estar sola… no quiero que eso pase… lo amo hermana… tengo miedo que llegue ese día… He pensado en pedirle que deje de ser un guardia de elite… pero… se le ve tan feliz… dice que es la primera vez que se siente útil desde que se unió a la milicia… yo no quiero quitarle eso… pero tampoco quiero perderlo…-

Celestia abrazo a Luna con fuerzas permitiéndole llorar toda su tristeza en ella, cuando se calmo un poco la princesa del sol le pidió que la acompañara a sus aposentos. Celestia se acerco a su armario, de el saco un pequeño cofre dorado escondido en lo más profundo de este donde solo ella sabía que estaría. Al abrirlo ahí había un anillo de oro.

- Toma asiento Luna, déjame contarte algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo-

Luna se acomodo sobre unos de los cojines que su hermana tenía cerca de la chimenea, se recostó sobre sus cuatro patas sin perder de vista a su hermana Celestia.

- Hace muchos años, cuando fuiste exiliada a la luna – comenzó a relatar Celestia- Pase noches enteras llorando por tu ausencia, suplicando en vano que regresaras y estuvieras a mi lado nuevamente. Todas esas noches las pase en soledad, sin nadie a mi lado a quien abrazar o con quien compartir mi penas, nadie entendía el por qué de mi pesar y nadie se acercaba lo suficiente a mí para intentar entenderme. Mi único amigo en ese tiempo era Starswirl pero incluso el en toda su sabiduría, le costaba poder consolar el dolor en mi corazón- hizo una ligera pausa- Un dia me pidió que lo acompañara en un pequeño viaje a traves de un espejo mágico que el mismo creo, un espejo como el que se encuentra en el imperio de cristal, pero este llevaba a una Ecuestria alterna donde todo es lo opuesto…-

Luna escuchaba con atención, Celestia parecía conmovida mientras relataba su historia, pero aun no comprendía a donde llegaba con todo esto…

- En ese mundo conoci a un unicornio, como ningún otro: generoso, valiente, respetuoso…- suspiro- en otras palabras el era el sueño de cualquier yegua. El fue el primero en notar en mi una profunda tristeza, así que hizo algo que nadie más se atrevió a hacer en todo ese tiempo, se sentó a mi lado y me escucho. A pesar de la separación entre nuestros mundo, compartimos noches de charlas y en el refugie mis penas, me permitió llorar en su hombro cuando más lo necesitaba, y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír. Hasta que un día, esa amistad se transformo en algo mas… -

Luna se quedo en silencio, la historia parecía tan irreal y a la vez muy creíble, jamás se imagino que su hermana había tenido una relación seria con alguien.

- Al igual que tu, el amor que tuvimos el y yo fue secreto. Nadie sabía cuánto amaba a ese unicornio. Me prepuso matrimonio, yo con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo rechace, ya que ambos debíamos velar por nuestros reinos, anteponer nuestra felicidad al bienestar de nuestros mundos, además sentía el mismo miedo que tú sientes ahora. Aun así me entrego este anillo y su amor eterno, desafortunadamente el espejo que conectaba nuestros mundos fue destruido, Starswirl lo destruyo, le rogue que me permitiera despedirme antes, pero fue muy tarde – Parecía que Celestia estaba a punto de llorar – Ese dia llore como el dia que te perdí, lo único que me une a el es este anillo, se que algún dia lo volveré a ver, lo se pero cada momento que viví a su lado lo mantengo aquí - levanto su pesuña tocándose el pecho - No gano nada llorando su pérdida ahora y esos recuerdos son lo más valioso que tengo, aun estoy enamorada de él con todo mi corazón. No tengas miedo a amar, no temas a lo que pueda pasar querida Luna. Amalo, amalo con todo tu corazón y guarda esos recuerdos como lo más preciado que hay – Le dijo Celestia abrazándola con fuerza -Porque esos recuerdos serán los que te acompañaran siempre-

Luna respondió el abrazo de su hermana. Se mantuvieron abrazadas unos momentos hasta que finalmente se separaron y se miraron, se sonrieron la una a la otra.

- Gracias querida hermana - Le dijo Luna- Te agradezco que hayas compartido esa historia conmigo-

- No tienes que agradecérmelo Luna, pero dime… ¿ya le contaste tu sobre…? -

- No… el no puede saberlo… Celestia prométeme que no le contaras… no quiero recordar lo que él hizo… lo que él me hizo… lo que le hizo al reino de Cristal…-

- Lo siento Luna… perdóname por sacar ese tema, te prometo que nunca le diré a nadie- Celestia entonces noto que alguien se acercaba volando hacia su ventana - Y hablando de él, creo que tu corcel viene a buscarte-

Luna giro la cabeza hacia donde Celestia miraba y en efecto, un Pegaso de color negro y crin plateada se acercaba hacia ellas.

- Princesa Celestia- dijo el haciendo una reverencia - Princesa Luna- a esta ultima le dedico un sonrisa…

- Justo a tiempo Onyx- dijo Luna acercándose a su amado frotando su nariz con la de él

- No sería correcto hacerla esperar mi bella doncella- respondió el Pegaso besando su pesuña- ¿Nos vamos?-

- Claro- respondió ella con un leve rubor- Gracias de nuevo ´Tia-

Celestia asintió levemente con su cabeza y dijo - ¿Qué tienen planeado los tortolitos esta noche?-

- ¡Hermana!- exclamo Luna con enfado

- No hay problema Luna- respondió el Pegaso-Tenía planeado un picnic a la luz de la luna y después un romántico paseo por los jardines y por ultimo admirar la lluvia de estrellas que planeaste para esta noche-

- ¡Lo recordaste!- exclamo la princesa de la noche con emoción, para después plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su semental

- Nunca olvidaría algo tan importante. Trabajaste duro en esta noche y sería un gran error perderse tan hermoso espectáculo ¿No lo crees?-

- Espero que se diviertan y no te preocupes por nada Luna, yo me hare cargo de tus deberes- expreso Celestia

- Te lo agradezco ´Tia, estoy en deuda contigo… por todo-

Luna y Onyx desplegaron sus alas y volaron juntos hacia el horizonte. Celestia los observo alejarse y como los dos enamorados se acercaron el uno al otro entregándose en un corto pero apasionado beso iluminados por la luz de la luna.

**Continuara... en otra historia**


End file.
